


Противостояние

by Shantana



Category: Actor RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Killings, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Двое напротив друг друга. Или против друг друга. Время и следствие покажет. Одному это грозит суровым приговором. Психиатр и журналист, каждый из них желает докопаться до правды, которая может обернуться против него, усмехнувшись своим не приглядным оскалом.
Relationships: Bradley James & Colin Morgan





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: АУ-шка с элементами мозгоебства и детектива)  
> Ворнинг: трупы, мат и авторская пунктуация (даже не знаю, что страшнее)) )  
> от автора: предупреждение романтичным и нежным фиялкам — флафа нету, много мата да и герои не трепетные вьюноши.  
> 

  


Брэдли Джеймс заканчивал университет с блестящими результатами, прекрасными рекомендациями и вакантной должностью в одной из лучших клиник, где он проходил практику. Молодой, успешный, красивый. Казалось, весь мир лежал у его ног, когда он, весной перед защитой диссертации, уехал со своей подружкой куда-то отдохнуть, а вернулся уже женатым человеком. Он легко без проблем защитился, а затем вместе с женой, которая тоже закончила свое обучение, но на три года раньше, отбыл из столицы со всеми ее замечательными перспективами в городок, где родилась и выросла Кристин. Там молодые начали жить в ее отчем доме.

Карл, отец Кристин, не желая больше отпускать от себя единственную дочь, сам настоял на этом. Привыкший контролировать жизнь своей дочери, мать которой умерла, когда та была совсем еще крохой, он не мог ее доверить первому встречному, пускай тот и являлся её мужем. Впрочем взаимоотношения их сложились довольно ровные, Брэдли не навязывался к нему в любимые зятья, а Карл специально не выискивал, чем бы его смог раздражать сей парень. Кристин же, казалось, была беззаботно-счастлива.

Джеймс довольно таки быстро пришелся ко двору среди всех их многочисленных знакомых. То ли в силу профессии, то ли в силу своего природного обаяния, он легко сходился с людьми, непринужденно располагая их к себе. За легкостью беседы с ним многие раскрепощались, не боясь оказаться неверно понятыми. Психолог, Джеймс, возможно мог бы очаровать любого в этом городе при сильном на то его желании. Но ему хватало своей небольшой практики, жены и ее знакомых. После работы он, нигде не задерживаясь, возвращался домой. А затем уже вместе с Кристин составлял свои планы на вечер. Бывало, конечно, и не раз, когда на вечеринках свободные или нет девушки делали ему намеки развлечься на стороне, но Джеймс удачно пресекал такие разговоры, не давая девушкам возможности почувствовать себя неудобно из-за его отказа.

Карл, являясь одним из медиа магнатов города, выпуская газеты и журналы по всему графству, тоже был частым гостем на всех открытиях, празднованиях и вечеринках города. Однако он, в отличии от своего зятя, не отказывал почти ни одной хорошенькой девице, решившей скрасить его досуг. Может некоторые и надеялись на что-то серьезное с его стороны, но понапрасну. Похоронив жену, Карл не собирался больше жениться, сначала не желая травмировать еще сильнее единственную дочь, а потом слишком войдя во вкус холостяцкой жизни. Особенно за те последние три года, пока Кристин училась и жила в столице.

***

Колина Моргана знали если не все, то многие. Резкий, молодой, наглый, а еще чертовски умный, что заставляло с ним считаться. Независимый журналист такой редкий в их округе, сумев своим упорством и талантом отстоять свое право на то. Выбирая сам о чем или о ком писать, он нечасто засиживался на одном месте, мотаясь по пригородам, поселкам и городкам похожих на этот. И ему верили, зная, что парень неподкупен. Полицейские одновременно любили и ненавидели его, когда он лез в их дела. Если Моргана заинтересовало дело, он вцеплялся в него словно бульдог в кость. А иногда полицейские сами звали Моргана заглянуть к себе по дружбе. Не признаваясь, что им бы не помешала его помощь, они само-собой не официально, а так словно про между прочим знакомили его с тупиковым делом, надеясь, что оно его заинтересует. Нельзя было предугадать, клюнет он или нет, но по возможности Морган предпочитал сотрудничество с полицейскими. Тем более что после они, повязанные его «добротой», не могли ему отказать, когда журналисту требовалось их содействие.

  
Разумеется, Колин знал Карла, а тот его. Они не дружили, но и не являлись врагами. Делить им было нечего. Конечно, порой мимолетно Карлом овладевало желание, чтобы такой парень работал на него, но он прекрасно понимал, что Моргана не ограничишь, не привяжешь. А держать на заднем дворе динамит, который от любой искры может рвануть, снеся всю постройку, нет уж увольте. Самому Карлу скрывать особо было нечего, не считая его не таких уж и тайных похождений от одной юбки к другой, но вот друзьями политикам и финансистам вряд ли такое соседство стало бы удобным. Поэтому Карл предпочитал жить мирно, а парень пускай своим независимым флагом машет не на его дворе.

***

Первое убийство произошло в среду. Ранним вечером, когда многие только возвращались домой и планировали как проведут остаток дня, на берегу реки нашли труп.

Если вы держите собаку, и она не разу в жизни не нашла для вас столь ценную находку, можно предположить, что их миссия провалилась. И вероятно именно поэтому собаки с остервенением отыскивают трупы, где бы те не находились. Так и собака мистера Топсона, мелкая болонка, сначала заскулила, словно ей прищемили ее облезлый хвост, а когда хозяин подошел ближе, огласила лаем всю округу, извещая, что ее предназначение выполнено. Мистер Топсон не стал долго рассматривать находку, а поспешно прихватил псинку на ручки и позвонил в службу спасения. Через десять минут приехали полицейские. Рассказав, как он обнаружил тело, ответственный гражданин заторопился домой. Предстояло еще как следует помыть собачьи лапки, а его любимое ежевечернее ток-шоу уже началось.

  
Полицейские оградили участок желтой лентой, упаковали труп в черный мешок и, осмотрев все вокруг, покинули берег реки. Через сорок минут труп идентифицировали. Девушка оказалась местной жительницей, не замужем, работала продавщицей в цветочном магазине, не имела парня, жила одна, снимая квартиру, и кому она помешала на первый взгляд было абсолютно не понятно. Диана Крач, 25 лет — гласила бирка на ее ноге, а полицейские приступили к опросу соседей и сослуживцев, чтобы найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Репортеры сунули новость об убийстве во все утренние известия, и городок получил свою тему для пересудов.

  
Брэдли узнал о находке слушая в дороге местную радиостанцию. Второй раз о ней упомянула жена после ужина. Решив никуда тем вечером не идти молодые сидели на диване в гостиной, выбирая какой фильм им сегодня посмотреть, когда Кристин вспомнила про Диану.  
\- Она была такой милой девочкой, как жаль, что ее убили.  
\- Ты ее знала? - устраивая подушку за спиной, Брэдли удобно расположился на диване. Жена проворно поднырнула ему под руку, устраиваясь рядом.  
\- Да, дорогой, ты можешь ее помнить, — она посмотрела на него, но не нашла в глазах и толики догадки, — эта девушка устраивала нашу свадьбу. Арка из цветов, букеты подружек невесты и мой, а еще на столах.  
\- Прости, Крис, я не помню весь обслуживающий персонал нашей свадьбы.  
\- А я ее знала, - взгрустнула девушка.  
\- Насколько хорошо? Она же не была твоей лучшей подругой? - муж внимательно посмотрел на жену - Стоит ли грустить, малыш, из-за какой-то пусть и отдаленно знакомой девушки. - Заботливо он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку. - Лучше включай, что ты выбрала нам посмотреть.  
Последовавшая затем комедия выветрила все разговоры и воспоминания о Диане Крач.

***

Новый труп обнаружился через неделю. Его отнесло рекой чуть дальше, и на этот раз собака миссис Ашер получила свой шанс отличиться. Миссис Ашер давно состарилась и не поспевала за своим Рудольфиком, поэтому частенько выпускала его гулять одного через заднюю калитку. Но в этот раз ей пришлось топать в калошах и халате, чтоб забрать негодника домой, так как тот, скуля где-то на берегу, никак не желал возвращаться. Когда старушка доковыляла наконец-то к своему питомцу, он как раз склонился над трупом девушки. Увидев его находку, хозяйка чуть богу душу не отдала, а затем разозлившись отругала своего любимца так, как никогда себе раньше этого не позволяла. Взяв Рудольфа за ошейник, она потащила его домой. Пес впрочем не сопротивлялся, может понимая, что хозяйка не устоит, или осознавая, что его миссия выполнена. Вернувшись домой, старушка уведомила полицию о своей страшной находке.

  
Прибывшие вскоре полицейские вежливо и дотошно допросили пожилую женщину, похвалили Рудольфа и покинули ее жилище через ту самую заднюю калитку. Пройдя всю дорогу от ее дома до берега, они убедились в своих предположениях, что на этом пути им не попадется ничего заслуживающего внимания. Осмотрев округу, очередной труп девушки упаковали в пакет и, отправив его в морг, уехали в участок.

Триша Ангенсон. 24 года. — извещала следующая бирка спустя непродолжительное время. Вновь опросив всех соседей и сослуживцев жертвы, полиция не нашла никаких зацепок кроме того, что обе девушки были местными, милы и свободны. Предпочитали проводить вечера с подружками в барах или на вечеринках и лишь изредка дома. Увязав два дела в одно, полиция начала вычислять какие клубы и кафе посещали обе жертвы. Версия о залетном убийце рухнула, не успев окрепнуть. Псих явно местный, иначе бы второй труп появился бы далеко отсюда. Может неудачник, которому они обе отказали, затаил на них злобу и порешил их чуть позже. Дело виделось безнадежным.

***

Брэдли вернулся домой, по пути заехав в химчистку. Жена позвонила ему на работу буквально в последний момент, когда он уже шел к дверям и попросила забрать вещи, позабыв сама заскочить за ними, закрутившись. Войдя в холл не с пустыми руками, он оказался вознагражден поцелуем. Отдав поклажу жене, Джеймс отправился переодеваться к ужину. После целого дня хотелось освежиться. Приняв душ и надев свежую рубашку, он потянулся за джинсами, когда Кристин вошла в их спальню.  
\- Хочешь сегодня куда-нибудь пойти? - спросил он ее, обернувшись.  
\- Да, мы сегодня приглашены на прием к Мартессонам.  
\- Окей, значит брюки.  
Брэдли оставил джинсы на полке и снял брюки с вешалки. Натянув их, он сел надеть носки.  
\- Поедем сразу после ужина? Карл дома? Едет с нами?  
\- Нет, он задерживается где-то и приедет прямо туда. Мы поужинаем вдвоем.  
\- Отлично.  
Брэдли поцеловал жену, и они вышли из комнаты.  
\- Джеймс, это так ужасно, — пожаловалась Кристин после ужина, переодеваясь на вечеринку.  
\- Что именно, Крис? - Джеймс курил на балконе.  
\- Эта девушка убитая сегодня, Триша, как ее там, она работала кондитером.  
\- И что в этом ужасного, Крис? Кондитеров нельзя убивать? - муж вернулся в комнату, обхватывая ее за талию.  
\- Какой же ты ужасный циник. А ведь все считают тебя душкой. - Девушка с улыбкой выпорхнула из его рук - Так, нет, я не о том. Дело вот в чем: когда сегодня сообщили где она работала, я подумала, что этот адрес мне явно чем-то знаком, и полезла разбирать заброшенные визитки и, точно, нашла визитку этой Триши.  
\- И?  
\- Эта девушка тоже обслуживала нашу свадьбу. Я позвонила Доне, и она меня уверила в том, так как сама же мне ее рекомендовала. - покрутившись перед зеркалом, Кристин осталась довольно результатом.  
Джеймс сосредоточил взгляд на жене.  
\- Я всегда считал, что женщины более наблюдательны к мелочам, чем мужчины. И знаешь, что? Это становится интересно.  
-Что именно, Джеймс?  
\- Маньяк убивающий обслугу с нашей свадьбы.  
\- Безжалостный, - Кристин хлопнула супруга по плечу, полностью собравшись, и они отправились к Мартессонам.

***

Утром Колин Морган, недавно вернувшийся снова в город, находился в полицейском участке, когда туда пришел Брэдли Джеймс.  
\- С кем я могу поговорить о убийствах девушек? - спросил он у дежурного.

  
Колин, как раз обсуждающий эту тему со Стивом и Робом позади стойки дежурного, заинтересовано повернулся. Он уже минут пять раздумывал как отказаться от этого дела. Какой-то псих душит девчонок, вымещая на них свои неудачи. Искать такого по вечеринкам, вычисляя шизанутого, ему не мечталось. Развернувшись вместе с парнями посмотреть на вошедшего, Морган чуть удивленно опознал в вошедшем зятя Карла. Симпатяжка женившийся на Кристин. Кажется, дело приобрело новый поворот, который может его заинтересовать.  
\- С ними — сказал он за дежурного, в тот момент отвечавшего на телефонный вызов и просившего жестом обождать посетителя несколько минут. Морган указал на Стива и Роба. - Впрочем меня можешь тоже не стесняться, Колин Морган. - он протянул руку, подошедшему к ним парню.  
\- Да, я знаю тебя. Независимый журналист, так? - рукопожатие было сухим и уверенным. - Брэдли Джеймс.  
-Верно. Так что ты хотел сообщить по убийствам, а то мы с парнями как раз уже все обсудили по этой теме?  
\- Я изучал отдельным курсом психологию серийных убийств и хотел бы предложить свое сотрудничество полиции. А также хотел сделать предположение: кто это мог быть.  
\- Вы готовы сообщить нам имя, сэр? - шутливо-настороженно спросил Роб.  
\- Нет, я не ясновидящий и не убийца. Позвольте мне поделиться своей догадкой. Вчера моя жена обнаружила одно совпадение, которое лично меня заинтересовало, и на его основании я предположил следующее: маньяк имеет пунктик на счет свадеб. То ли они его бесят, или его была не удачная. Пока судить не берусь. Однако две погибшие девушки обслуживали нашу свадьбу с Кристин. Предполагаю, что не только нашу. Но моя жена оказалась более внимательна, чем остальные и поделилась этим со мной. А во мне заиграла профессиональная заинтересованность. Ну так как будем сотрудничать? Моя помощь не станет лишней? Если вас интересуют мои дипломы, я готов их вам показать. Также можете позвонить в университет, чтобы навести справки о моей подготовке.  
\- Это лучше, чем ничего — улыбнулся Морган, - ребят, я в деле. Давайте, постараемся при данных шестерках выиграть эту партию. Преступники всегда ошибаются. И этот проколется или уже прокололся, нам стоит только найти. - Колин пожал руку Робу, видя как тому не терпелось проверить Джеймса по всем базам, развернулся к Стиву, который уже вводил запросы в поисковик, наверняка начиная проверять версию предложенную Джеймсом.  
\- Стив — он пожал ему руку — Будем на связи. Я заберу ненадолго парня, если что, вы всегда сможете его найти. Мы пойдем позавтракаем. Ты ведь еще не завтракал? - он развернулся к Джеймсу. Тот отрицательно махнул головой. - Вот и пошли. Оставь им телефон для связи. - Всучив ему взятую со стола ручку и блокнот, он обойдя Джеймса, задержался возле дверей, ожидая его. Брэдли быстро написал свой мобильный и, кивнув полицейским, вышел за дверь вместе с журналистом.  
\- Есть предложения где позавтракать ? - спросил Морган на крыльце.  
\- Я обычно делаю это в офисе.  
\- И чем ты там питаешься? Держишь холодильник ради такого случая?  
-Нет, заезжаю в кондитерскую у Роузи.  
\- Чувак, да ты сладкоежка. Я с утра даже кофе без сахара пью. Ладно, поехали, тут в соседнем квартале есть не плохое кафе. Ты на машине?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, тогда рули за мной. - Колин запрыгнул за руль своего джипа. - Не потеряешься?  
\- Езжай. - Брэдли сел в свою тачку и поехал за джипом Моргана.

Позавтракав, молодые люди разъехались по своим делам, каждый со своим впечатлением друг от друга. «Дотошный» охарактеризовал бы Брэдли Моргана одним словом, если бы понадобилось. За полчаса тот умудрился выспросить из него все, что он даже сам не помнил об их свадьбе с Кристин, и договорившись встретиться снова вечером, разрешил ему съесть в конце концов кремовую булочку.  
«Сдержанный» охарактеризовал бы Джеймса Колин, если бы его спросили. Парень профессионально создает видимость вежливой открытости, не проявляя своих искренних чувств, но общаться с ним очень даже интересно. Где-то это скорлупа должна треснуть, показывая его настоящего.

***

Муж редко звонил днем, поэтому высветившийся номер стал приятным сюрпризом для Кристин.  
\- Ты занята?  
\- Не особо, дорогой. Сейчас клиенты определятся фисташковый или оливковый цвет использовать для декора и начнем разбираться дальше. А ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да, определенно! Я бы хотел фисташковое мороженое и тебя. - промурлыкал Брэдли и, когда Кристин довольно рассмеялась, продолжил — Но, к сожалению, звоню лишь сообщить, что задержусь сегодня после работы. Так что не жди рано. Ужинайте без меня.  
\- Где ты будешь?  
\- Я пока не знаю. Могу сказать с кем: С Колином Морганом. Крис, давай я тебе вечером расскажу, окей?  
\- Хорошо, Брэдли, будем ждать тебя и твоего рассказа. Всё, я должна идти, увидимся.  
\- До вечера, Крис.  
\- Пока - пока.

После семи позвонил Морган.  
\- Если ты продиктуешь свой адрес, я мог бы заехать к тебе в офис.  
\- Можно подумать, ты его еще не узнал.  
\- Нет, был занят другим. Ты не единственный мой интерес.  
\- Хорошо. Набережная, дом восемнадцать.  
\- Психолог, ты, конечно, знаешь, что оба трупа бросили у реки? - хохотнул Морган и отключился.

  
Через десять минут он вошел в его кабинет.  
\- Знаю. А ты думаешь, я из тех умников что бегут в полицию, дабы отвести от себя подозрения?  
\- Без понятия, Джеймс, ты мне скажи. - он сел в кресло напротив и закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Окей, предположим, я — убийца. Какой у меня мотив? - Брэдли сложил пальцы рук вместе, направив их на Моргана.  
\- Ты сам утром предположил, что это как-то связано со свадьбами. Может, тебе не понравился букет невесты, а торт так вообще оказался отвратный. Ты же сладкоежка, Джеймс, наверняка, лучше других в таком разбираешься. - Морган издевался и открыто ржал.  
\- Да, за кусок торта и прикончил. И тебя прибью, если ты будешь тратить мое время впустую, когда я такой голодный.  
\- Я захватил тебе пару пончиков. - Морган залез в карман пальто и достал оттуда бумажный пакет. - Держи.  
\- То-то от тебя так вкусно пахло — Джеймс, поднявшись, схватил пакет.  
\- Что серьезно?  
\- Да, ваниль, она тебя выдала. - Джеймс подошел к кулеру, налил кипяток и заварил пакетик чая. Поставив стаканчик на стол, он обернулся к Моргану. - Если хочешь, у меня кофе есть.  
\- Да, давай.  
Брэдли достал растворимый порошок и залил его кипятком. - Держи, а сахар ты только по утрам не употребляешь или вечером тоже?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я потолстел? - в шутовском ужасе воскликнул Морган.  
\- Окей, значит я стану толстым, а ты останешься худым — Джеймс вернулся на свое место и с удовольствием откусил пончик.  
\- Продолжим? Значит, я убил девицу за кусочек торта? Кстати, почему тогда не ты? У тебя мотивов больше. Ты ненавидишь сладкое — раз; ты до сих пор не женат и вроде не имеешь подружки, следовательно не приверженец свадеб и они могут тебя раздражать — два; и три — девушки были свободны, как и ты, значит вы могли где-нибудь пересечься, и как уже наверняка предполагала полиция, они тебе отказали или что-нибудь еще произошло, отчего ты затаил на них злобу и, выждав время, прикончил без сожаления совести.  
\- Гениально, Шерлок! - Морган зааплодировал — где мне расписаться о чистосердечном признании? Ты как-нибудь навестишь меня в тюремной камере? А? Вспомнив, каким я был милым парнем и даже пончик тебе принес, точнее два — допив кофе, он поставил стаканчик на стол, не наблюдая корзины для мусора.  
\- Холмс в отъезде. Я лишь скромный доктор, Ватсон. И из-за врачебной этики не могу выдать ваши тайны полиции, ведь всё, что вы скажете в этом кабинете, останется только между нами — Джеймс подхватил пустой стаканчик и выкинул тот в мусорку стоящую с его стороны стола.  
\- Правда? - вдруг, как-то не шутя, переспросил Морган — всё происходящее в этом кабинете останется между нами двоими? Не закроешь дверь в таком случае на ключ?  
Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на парня перед собой. Тот стал абсолютно серьезен и как будто балансировал на грани. Так случается, когда делаешь откровенный шаг, но в тоже время готов тотчас отступить, отвлекая от него шуткой. Джеймс, ни слова не говоря, чтобы Морган не захлопнулся перед ним, проводил свой стаканчик следом за первым и спокойно прошел ко входной двери. Повернув ключ, он облокотился на дверь плечами и засунул руки в карманы, чуть выставив бедра.  
\- И, что, дальше?  
\- Хочу проверить одно свое подозрение и разуверить тебя в другом — Морган плавно поднялся и неспешно подошел к психологу. Замер, стоя перед ним, словно чего-то выжидая. А потом решительно накрыл его рот своими губами.

\- Классно целуешься — заметил Джеймс, переводя дыхание, и облизал губы - но если ты не заметил, я женатый человек.  
\- Тебе это как-то мешало при этом? - Колин подушечкой большого пальца провел по его нижней губе, то ли собирая влагу, то ли еще больше размазывая ее. Брэдли лизнул этот палец и отстранился.  
\- Ты в курсе, что просто так люди не женятся?  
Колин отошел на шаг, разглядывая его.  
\- Верно — задумчиво произнес он - и я очень хочу понять, почему ты это сделал, между прочим, удивив этим многих. Блестяще-перспективный молодой специалист и вдруг такая неожиданная женитьба, и прощай столица.  
\- Ты наводил обо мне справки? - глухо спросил Брэдли, так как в горле от чего пересохло. Он подошел к кулеру и налил себе холодной воды.  
\- Да — ответил Морган, а после хлопнула дверь.

***

Вернувшись домой Брэдли обнаружил Кристин и Карла в гостиной.  
\- Как прошла встреча? - жена поднялась ему на встречу и поцеловала, легко прикасаясь к его щеке.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Ты ужинал? Хочешь что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Не возражаешь Карл, если я присоединюсь к тебе? - кивнув на выпивку в его руке, Брэдли развязал галстук.  
\- Кристин, подай еще один бокал — мужчина приглашающе махнул на место рядом с ним. - После вызовем такси.  
\- Мы куда-то идем?  
\- Да. Сегодня открылся новый молодежный центр. Днем - интернет, библиотеки, кружки по интересам, вечером — дискотеки и кино. Надо осветить это место в прессе со всех сторон ну и заценить, конечно, тоже.  
Кристин развернулась с бокалом для мужа. Карл плеснул туда выпивки и отдал парню. - Рассказывай.  
\- Вчера Крис подметила одну любопытную деталь между убийствами девушками, это меня заинтересовало, и сегодня с утра я отправился в полицейский участок, чтобы предложить им свои услуги. Я в университете проходил курс психологии серийных убийств. В участке встретил Колина Моргана. Он, кажется, тоже заинтересовался этим делом. Вечером после работы он заехал ко мне, и мы обсудили мою версию. Он очень дотошный парень.  
\- Да, он такой. Так что за деталь?  
\- Убитые девушки обслуживали свадьбы. Нашу с Кристин тоже.  
\- Интересно — протянул Карл и допил свой бокал — Ладно, иди переодевайся уже. И держи нас в курсе дела.

Дискотека шумела и скакала. Толпа молодых разгоряченных тел прыгала под музыку. Брэдли с Кристин ввинтились в нее, Карл же предпочел занять место в баре. Через час на дискотеке показался Морган, но надолго не задержался. Быстро осмотрев всё кругом, он вынырнул из толпы не один и покинул столь шумное место с веселой компанией.

***

В пятницу Джеймсу никто не звонил: ни Морган, ни полиция. Кристин пожелала съездить на выходные в столицу и, освободившись пораньше с работы, молодые рванули на вокзал. Через четыре часа они уже заселялись в небольшой отель. И проведя в городе все выходные, лишь за полночь воскресенье вернулись домой.

***

Во вторник нашли труп Доны Маркин. Джеймс принимал у себя очередного пациента, когда позвонила рыдающая Кристин.  
\- Этот мерзавец убил Дону. - раздалось вместо: «Привет, как дела?»  
Брэдли извинившись перед пациентом, вышел в туалетную комнату.  
\- Крис, что произошло?  
\- Нашли очередной труп девушки на берегу реки. - собравшись выдала жена. - Доны. - и не в силах дальше сдерживаться заплакала снова - Она была моей подругой!  
\- Крис, ты где сейчас?  
\- Я — девушка, отвлекаясь на действительность, прекратила ненадолго плакать. Вытерев нос мокрым от слез платком, она обернулась — В машине возле стадиона, ехала к Ростанам, когда мне позвонила ее мать.  
\- Так, а зачем она тебе позвонила, Крис? - деловой тон мужа удерживал девушку от истерики.  
\- Она хотела, чтобы я, если смогу, отвезла ее в полицейский участок. У нее машина в ремонте. Да и моральная поддержка ей тоже необходима.  
\- Какая сейчас из тебя моральная поддержка? - тихо рявкнул муж. - Вылезай из машины, лови такси и дуй домой. Я сейчас туда приеду, потом отвезу миссис Маркин в полицейский участок, а вечером перегоню твою машину домой. Поняла?  
\- Да — Кристин готова была уже снова расплакаться, но держалась — Встретимся дома. Ее трубка отключилась.  
Брэдли вернулся к пациенту и извинившись еще раз перед ним, перенес их сеанс на другой день, позволив тому выбрать удобное время. Через десять минут он уже ехал домой, попутно вызванивая Карла.  
\- Джеймс, что случилось? - сразу встревожился Карл, так как парень до этого ни разу ему не звонил, хотя безусловно знал его номер. Как впрочем и он его. Но до сих пор они обходились без звонков напрямую друг другу.  
\- Обнаружена новая жертва. Это, Дона Маркин, подруга Кристин. Я сейчас еду домой и надеюсь, что Кристин уже будет там. Я позабочусь о ней и успокою. Но мне, наверное, нужно будет отлучится, чтобы отвезти миссис Маркин в полицейский участок на опознание, так как она просила Кристин об этой услуге. И мне не хотелось бы оставлять жену дома одну со всеми ее переживаниями, однако и таскать в полицейский участок вместе с матерью Доны тоже нет желания. Поэтому, Карл, не мог бы ты подъехать домой, чтобы побыть какое-то время с дочерью?  
\- Черт побери! Конечно, я скоро буду.  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся. - Джеймс отключился.  
Миссис Маркин немного смутившаяся в начале от того что сопровождать ее будет Джеймс, а не Кристин, через несколько минут почувствовала себя увереннее. Убежденность действий, вежливость и доброжелательность этого молодого человека, давали ей сил не раскисать и в тоже время возможность положиться на него. В полицейском участке он, не задерживаясь, подвел ее к столу двух инспекторов.  
\- Господа. Это миссис Маркин. Вы нашли тело ее дочери.

Вечер они провели дома. Брэдли, вернувшись и пригнав машину Кристин, по-скорому освежился и переоделся, а затем обняв жену, удалился с ней в спальню. Через час он вышел оттуда и присоединился в гостиной к Карлу. Мужчины выпили и какое-то время просидели в молчании.  
\- Кристин?  
\- Спит. Сон - всё, что ей сейчас нужно.  
\- Хорошо. Как в участке все прошло?  
\- Миссис Маркин опознала свою дочь. Затем я отвез ее домой и проследил, чтобы она выпила успокоительное. Такое потрясение переживать одной нельзя, а супруг ее, как я понял, умер год назад.  
Карл кивнул.  
\- Она позвонила какой-то своей приятельнице. Марта Лайсон, как мне ее потом представили. Оставив их двоих, я поехал за машиной Крис, когда мне позвонили копы. Просили завтра зайти к ним.  
\- Кажется, твоя версия подтверждается, да?  
\- Я не уверен, Карл. Но очень на то похоже.  
Они снова замолчали, обдумывая происшедшее.  
Дона Маркин держала салон свадебного платья.

***

\- Хорошо, даже придерживаясь этой версии у нас слишком много потенциальных жертв, мы не сможем вычислить, кого он убьет в следующий раз.  
\- Все жертвы примерно одного возраста. Плюс-минус пару лет. Самостоятельные, независимые, свободные. Все так или иначе связаны с проведением свадьб. Думаю, это поможет сузить круг девушек находящихся под ударом. Это лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Определенно. Но таких тоже не мало.  
\- Джеймс, может еще какие-нибудь догадки? Предположения? Чего-нибудь?  
\- Как я уже сказал, офицеры, девушки независимые, могу предположить, что все они работали на себя, а не на кого-то. По крайне мере, Дона Маркин точно. Про остальных не знаю. Проверьте. Это позволит еще больше сократить список. Про маньяка сказать ничего не могу, кроме того, что вы и так знаете. Вероятно, это мужчина. Хотя женщин тоже нельзя совсем исключать. Что дальше? Убийца душит девушек и выкидывает трупы в в реку. Жертва вряд ли стоит спокойно все это время. Конечно, он должен обладать определенной силой, но женщина в своей ненависти, тоже вполне может с этим справиться. Однако под ногтями девушек ничего не найдено. Так? Или вы не разглашаете подробности? Нет? Ни частичек кожи, ни крови? Неужели они не сопротивлялись? А почему тогда? При чем убийца не заботится о том, чтобы трупы не нашли. Ему все равно или он наоборот хочет, чтоб их обнаружили? Девушки не изнасилованы, и можно было бы исключить сексуальную подоплеку в этом деле, но не известны исходные данные. Велика вероятность, что он мог с ним пересечься ранее, а не только в день убийства, а значит сексуальный контакт с жертвами возможно состоялся раньше. Может тот оказался не на высоте. Такое тоже нельзя исключать. - Закончив, он кивнул. - Офицеры, я должен идти. Вы знаете, где меня найти.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо за сотрудничество, Джеймс. Вы нам очень помогли. Если что мы позвоним. И вот наши личные телефоны. - Стив протянул листок — Будут еще какие-нибудь догадки, идеи, звоните в любое время, но желательно не ночью.  
\- Договорились. Будем на связи.

Морган позвонил после трех.  
\- Увидимся вечером? Занят?  
\- Давай лучше завтра.  
\- Почему не сегодня?  
\- Хочу пораньше свалить домой.  
\- Что за спешка?  
\- Волнуюсь за свою жену.  
\- Ладно. Тогда до завтра.  
\- Может пообедаем вместе?  
\- Договорились.

***

На следующий день они обедали в небольшом кафе расположенным неподалеку от работы Брэдли. Народу в заведении было немного, а невысокие перегородки отделяли каждый столик от соседнего. Но за едой эти двое предпочли разговаривать мало, но о чем угодно, не затрагивая главное. И лишь когда обед подошел к концу, Брэдли, закурив, спросил:  
\- Как продвигается расследование?  
\- Никак. Девушек подходящих под параметры все равно много. Наблюдать за всеми не получится. Нужно вычислить еще зацепку, чтобы сократить список.  
\- Желательного до одного.  
\- Совсем идеальный вариант.  
Они вышли из кафе и отправились пешком к офису Джеймса.  
\- На самом деле меня еще очень занимает вопрос: Почему он изменил свое расписание? Твои предположения, психолог?  
\- А почему ты думаешь, что у него есть расписание? А вдруг нет? А может он пересекся с Доной в выходные, и девушка как-то дала понять, что уезжает или не сможет с ним встретится в другой день.  
\- Предполагаешь, он не нападал из-за угла, а назначал им свидания? И они сами приходили, даже если разочаровались на первом?  
\- Может не он их разочаровал, а они его. Тем более, как мне кажется, так больше шансов осуществить задуманное, чем мотаться целый день за девушками, выискивая возможность напасть и не быть замеченным.  
\- Да, возможно. - задумчиво протянул Морган - Только тут такой нюанс.  
-Да? - Брэдли развернулся к нему. Они уже пришли и остановились возле порога его офиса.  
\- Все выходные мы с Доной провели вместе. - Он посмотрел на Джеймса и усмехнулся — В одной компании я имею виду.  
Тот, не выказав удивления, только кивнул.  
\- В тот четверг вы все вместе свалили из клуба. Что же круг подозреваемых сужается.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Это сделал кто-то из нас? - с вызовом спросил журналист.  
\- Нет. Но возможно это сделал тот, кого ты знаешь.  
И теперь Морган остался в раздрае переваривать информацию, когда захлопнулась дверь.

***

В выходные состоялись похороны Доны. Холод и промозглая погода, не способствовали долгой церемонии. Кристин, всю неделю не выходившая из дома, извинившись на работе перед своими клиентами плохим самочувствием, стояла между отцом и мужем с краю от могилы. Выглядела девушка и в правду больной, не смотря на сдержанный макияж. После церемонии, заехав ненадолго к миссис Маркин, чтобы еще раз высказать той свои соболезнования, она с отцом и мужем удалилась домой. Через пару часов Карл ушел, оставив их вдвоем. Все выходные как и предыдущие вечера молодые провели дома.  
В понедельник Джеймсу позвонил Морган и попросил заехать в полицейский участок до работы. Попав туда, Брэдли обнаружил список подозреваемых, всех кто веселился в те выходные вместе с Колином и Доной. Журналист раскопал всё, что мог, проверяя, чем те занимались всю прошлую неделю. Однако не нашел никакой зацепки. Если кто и пересекался из них с Доной Маркин еще раз, он успешно это скрыл.  
\- Хорошо, Джеймс. Мы имеем то, что есть. Ты можешь нам еще помочь? Намек, предположение, что-нибудь?  
\- Это сделал Морган.  
Два копа как по команде вытаращили на него глаза, а журналист лишь разочарованно хмыкнул, подразумевая, нашел же время для шуток.  
\- С чего вдруг?  
\- Всех остальных ты сам проверил. Остаешься только ты.  
\- Логично.  
\- Безусловно. К этому приплюсуем, что Дона ушла с дискотеки с тобой.  
\- Вместе со всеми.  
\- Да, но повиснув на твоем плече. Некоторые девушки никогда не сдаются, даже получив отказ, особенно такие уверенные в себе.  
Несколько мгновений казалось, что рабочий шум отделения приглушился. Психолог говорил серьезно. Все посмотрели друг на друга.  
«Но ведь этого не может быть» - Промелькнула завершающая мысль у троих.  
«А ведь он прав» - подумал четвертый.

\- Давайте пройдем в комнату для допросов.  
\- Что уже? - покосился Морган на Роба. - А ты, Стив, не хочешь нацепить на меня браслеты? Я готов — он протянул руки вперед.  
\- Не устраивай цирк, Морган — Роб толкнул его в плечо, вынуждая сдвинуться с места — Именно поэтому я предложил нам всем туда пройти. Не стоит обсуждать это здесь.  
Выйдя из общего зала, они закрылись в допросной.  
\- Окей, давайте предположим, что это я. Какая мне выгода с этого? Или я просто слетел с катушек?  
\- Колин, ты готов поделиться всей информацией, что происходило между вами за эти три или два дня? Что вы делали, обсуждали, с кем спали?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему-то так я и подумал.  
\- Мы с Доной ушли вместе, но мы не были вместе. И вообще нас было не двое, а восемь человек. Мы постоянно находились друг у друга на виду.  
\- Это невозможно. Если только вы не заперлись в одной комнате, из которой не выходили все дни. Нет? А значит, каждый из вас исчезал из поля зрения других. Иногда вместе с кем-то. Иногда один. Но ты же всех остальных проверил. А судя по рассказам о твоем профессионализме, предположу, что прошерстил ты друзей основательно.  
\- Значит это сделал кто-то со стороны! Мне никакого резона убивать ее.  
\- Окей, рассмотрим этот вариант. Когда он смог выцепить Дону, если ты утверждаешь, что вы все выходные провели вместе? Или он следил за вами все это время, чтобы дождаться случая? Может были какие-то звонки на мобильник девушке? Угрожающие или наоборот обещающие что-либо? После которых Дона вела себя чуть по-другому. Была возбуждена? Нервничала? Оглядывалась? Мечтательно улыбалась?  
\- Нет. Я не видел. Ей звонили несколько раз. Кажется, клиенты. Я особо не прислушивался. Но ничего такого после не наблюдал.  
В комнате разлилась нервозность. Человек со стороны действительно имел мало шансов как-то по другому выловить Дону. Не шел же он в действительности по улице мимо, когда увидал Дону Маркин без компании и решил ее убить.  
\- Ладно, господа. - Брэдли дернул галстук ниже. В допросной окон на улицу не предусмотрено, а кондиционер оказался выключен. Душно, черт побери. - А теперь последние три вопроса: Почему преступник убил раньше? Что его могло подтолкнуть? Что произошло в эти выходные?  
Три пары глаз сошлись на одном человеке.  
\- Туше. - журналист поднял руки верх, словно признавая поражение.

Безусловно, арестовать популярного журналиста по подозрению в убийстве, имея только домыслы и вопросы без ответа - нестоящее дело. Его пишущая братва устроит из этого такой цирк, что потом вовек не разгрести, что насочиняют по этому поводу. Домыслы, суждения, предположения, вымышленные, но правдивые свидетельские показания. Что и говорить, некоторые обыватели и летающие тарелки видят. А тут. Роб и Стив чувствовали себя крайнее неудобно, словно их привычная форма села при стирке и теперь жмет и натирает со всех сторон. Не первый день зная Моргана, они никуда не могли деваться от всех жалящих вопросов озвученных психологом. Тот ушел, оставляя за ними выяснение обстоятельств и дальнейшие ходы.  
\- Парни на свободе от меня больше толку, поверьте. Но если хотите меня задержать, валяйте, я даже воздержусь пока от звонков, чтобы не устроить переполох. Мне, как и вам, важно поймать убийцу. А теперь, как оказалось, еще и нужнее.  
\- Решим дело подпиской о не выезде.  
\- Договорились.  
Допросную покидали все мрачнее тучи.

***

Домой Джеймс вернулся лишь поздним вечером. Кристин позвонила около шести, но огорчив жену, что сегодня его не стоит ждать рано, он по-быстрому отключился. Всё утро в участке передвинуло прием клиентов допоздна. Сейчас он мечтал лишь об ужине и сне. Раздумывая не завернуть ли куда, чтобы перекусить по дороге, а дома тотчас завалиться спать, Джеймс все же выбрал путь сразу до дома. Видеть еще сегодня людей больше не хотелось.  
В гостиной его ждал Карл.  
\- Выпьешь?  
\- Да, пожалуй. - кивнул Брэдли, скидывая с себя пиджак и галстук. Расстегивая рубашку, он прошел за бокалом и вернулся обратно, присоединяясь к тестю.  
Сделав несколько глотков, мужчины закурили.  
\- Ты оставил Кристин одну на весь день.  
\- Да. - Брэдли устало взглянул на собеседника в ожидании, чувствуя, что тот раздражен.  
\- Я предполагал, что после участка ты вернешься домой.  
\- У меня работа вроде как есть.  
\- Мог бы отменить, когда твоя жена — Карл смял предложение, не озвучивая состояние дочери.  
\- Мог, но не стал. Моим клиентам тоже нужна помощь.  
\- Они тебе, что, важнее Кристин?  
\- Конечно, нет. - Джеймс, не подаваясь на провокацию, продолжил беседу спокойным тоном. - Но, во-первых: кризис у моей жены миновал. Во-вторых: у ней есть еще вы. В третьих: мне важна моя практика. Так как я не собираюсь зависеть или сидеть у кого-либо на шее.  
\- Еще от пары дней с твоей практикой ничего бы не случилось. - Карл, глотнув виски, со стуком поставил бокал на столик.  
\- Не случилось бы. Но и с Кристин тоже ничего не случилось бы. А так она быстрей поймет, что жизнь продолжается. И пора уже выходить из дома, а не хоронить себя за его стенами.  
\- Он прав, отец — Кристин подошла к мужу — Ужинать будешь?  
\- Конечно, малыш - Брэдли привлек девушку к себе на колени и нежно поцеловал ее. - Как дела?  
\- Завтра выхожу на работу.  
\- Вот и умница. - улыбнувшись, он поцеловал ее снова.

***

Во вторник расписание более менее утряслось, и Брэдли даже нашел время для обеда. Выйдя из здания, он обнаружил джип Моргана стоящий возле ступеней.  
\- Пообедаем? - спросил журналист вместе приветствия.  
\- Давай — согласился психолог, запрыгивая к нему в салон.  
Как и прежде их трапеза прошла в коротких репликах ни о чем, и лишь миновав стадию десерта, разговор возобновился.  
\- Ты подставил меня.  
\- Я ? Ты сам себя подставил, Морган — улыбнулся Джеймс.  
\- О, да! Ты словесных дел мастер — Колин смотрел, как собеседник достает пачку, выбивает сигарету, обхватывает ее губами и с удовольствием затягивается.  
\- Как и ты! - вернул Джеймс подколку.  
\- И всё же я еще на свободе.  
\- Нисколько не сомневался, что именно так и будет.  
\- Значит, ты не преследовал цель: посадить меня?  
\- А зачем? Мне с этого никого интереса.  
\- Да? А в чем же твой интерес, Джеймс? - Парни поднялись, оставляя по счету на столе.  
\- Думаю, он у нас совпадает.  
\- Мне остается догадываться об этом.  
Они вышли на улицу.  
\- Подкинешь меня обратно? - На улице за последние полчаса заметно потемнело. Разбушевавшийся ветер гнул деревья к земле.  
\- Запрыгивай.  
Быстро забравшись в салон, они вырулили со стоянки.  
\- Пригласишь в офис? - не торопясь уехать, спросил Морган, огладив руль, когда они через пять минут припарковались у нужного крыльца.  
\- Нет. Там клиенты ждут. - Джеймс выжидательно на него посмотрел и облизал губы.  
\- Не боишься? - журналист наклонился к нему.  
\- Чего? - собеседник открыто улыбнулся.  
\- Не поймать убийцу — выдохнул Колин ему в рот.  
\- Нет — покидая салон, признался Брэдли.

Городок гудел как улей. Колин чувствовал взгляды многих обращенные на него. Будто не полиция, а он должен поймать маньяка. Он заходил в магазины и кафе, и везде люди либо смолкали, либо смотрели на него с затаенным ожиданием. Ощущения кололи кожу, как отстриженные волосы попавшие за шиворот. Постоянно хотелось отряхнуться.  
Конечно, в таком городке смерть по неосторожности раз в пару лет — лимит тяжелых преступлений. А тут — маньяк. За три недели — три трупа. И не ясно, когда он остановится или его остановят. Жители встревожены и напуганы. А Морган словно попал в ток-шоу, где на него направлены камеры со всех сторон. Если бы его еще арестовали, шум поднялся до небес. Ложь или правда? Обсуждали бы на каждом углу, выдвигая свои мнения и версии. Хотя сейчас любой арест встряхнет город. Просто его бы сдетонировал сильнее. Обывателям нужно выбросить напряжение, а затем возвратиться к спокойной жизни.  
Журналист вернулся домой и, не снимая куртки, плюхнулся на диван. Только за этими стенами он мог последнее время отдохнуть от чрезмерного внимания.  
\- Почему маньяк объявился здесь? И почему именно сейчас? - спросил он в пустоту.  
Поднявшись, прошел к холодильнику и, прихватив пиво, вернулся обратно. А затем зарылся в свои записи.

Отличная ниточка - подкинутая психологом - отследить убийцу по звонкам, готовилась лопнуть. Запросив распечатку всех звонков совершенных с номеров и на телефоны девушек, расследование увязло. Свой бизнес и клиенты подразумевали под собой тысячи контактов. И, даже сравнив данные, получалось слишком много совпадений. Полиция проверяла каждый номер из получившегося списка.

***

Наступила среда. Роковой день. Найдется ли сегодня очередной труп, или убийца спешно покинул город, и поэтому предыдущее убийство перенеслось на понедельник. Безусловно это не облегчит поиски маньяка. Но никто не хотел новых жертв. Начинающийся день звенел от первого мороза и напряжения.  
Морган проснулся до рассвета. Приняв душ и глотая крепкий кофе перед окном, он смотрел на просыпающийся город, чувствуя себя словно хищник перед прыжком.

Труп Кристин Сандерс, обнаруженный вечером, взорвал город. Карл, вне себя от горя, обвинил во всем ее мужа. И Брэдли Джеймс был взят под стражу.

***

\- Когда вы видели свою жену последний раз?  
\- Вчера в среду мы обедали вместе. Затем Кристин уехала на встречу с очередным клиентом, а я вернулся в офис. Где вы меня и задержали тем же вечером.  
\- Вы никуда не выходили после обеда из офиса?  
\- Нет. Я вел прием и не отлучался, даже чтобы купить сигарет. Кстати, офицеры не могли бы вы их мне достать?  
\- Когда мы пришли, вы были одни. Ни клиентов, ни секретаря.  
\- Да. К тому моменту я уже закончил прием. А моя помощница работает с укороченным графиком. Так что в четыре она уже уходит домой.  
\- Отчего так?  
\- Мисс Вуд одна воспитывает дочь. Ей удобен такой график. Меня же она устраивает как специалист и абсолютно не напрягает, что она уходит раньше. В конце концов — это позволяет мне ей меньше платить. А ее дочка, слава богу, отличается отменным здоровьем. Так что наша выгода обоюдна.  
\- Хорошо, а почему вы задержались в офисе, после того как последний клиент ушел.  
\- Мне оставалось привести еще немного записей в порядок. На приеме это невозможно. Только пометки. Зато после, когда все консультации закончены, появляется время для более развернутых анамнезов.  
\- Кто был последний у вас на приеме?  
\- Дирк Фишер.  
\- Во сколько он ушел?  
\- В семь.  
\- Мы пришли к вам около девяти. Это обычная практика? Вы так каждый раз задерживаетесь?  
\- Нет. В основном я освобождаюсь раньше. Просто в понедельник задержавшись у вас на все утро, мне пришлось передвинуть всех клиентов. Естественно записи их истории болезни, передвинулись тоже. Не сидеть же мне еще ночью над ними. Поэтому я их принимал и писал еще во вторник и в среду, вместе с дежурными.  
\- Почему Карл Сандерс обвинил вас в ее смерти?  
\- Потому что я не уберег его дочь.

\- Как он, парни? - ближе к четырем журналист нарисовался в отделении.  
\- В норме. - буркнул Роб, поднимаясь Колину навстречу.  
\- Не истерик по поводу ареста, ни драмы по утрате жены. Ничего — обернулся Стив.  
\- Ну, мы все прекрасно понимаем и он в том числе, что у нас ничего на него нет. Только громкие обвинения Карла. Бесспорно, он в нашем городке — шишка, поэтому вам ничего не осталось, как по его команде задержать «подозреваемого». Но дальше то что? Вы не можете его засудить только по обвинениям Сандерса.  
\- Подержим у себя до выяснения всех обстоятельств.  
\- Парни не мне вам напоминать закон. [*](http://law.sfu-kras.ru/data/method/e-library-kup/Mono/%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%86%20%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8%20%D0%A3%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%B0%20%D0%B8%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B8.pdf)  
\- И не нам говорить тебе, что судья друг Карла. Дело заведено. Подсудимый отказался принять свою вину. Доказательств пока нет. Осталось найти либо их, либо убийцу. А до тех пор он будет находится под стражей.  
\- Ну и какой у него мотив?  
\- Морган не морочь нам головы!  
\- Окей, парни. Могу я его увидеть?  
\- Конечно. С тебя поставка ему сигарет.  
\- Договорились. Распоряжайтесь мной на ваше усмотрение.  
\- Иди уже.

***

\- Привет. Я принес тебе вонючие палочки. - сигаретная пачка пролетела сквозь прутья решетки и упала на колени лежащего парня.  
\- Ты спас меня от смерти. - Джеймс сел и тут же растеребанил на ней пленку.  
\- Нет. Я ее лишь отстрочил. - усмехнулся Морган. - Так зачем ты убил свою жену?  
\- Это уже не моя забота. - Джеймс с удовольствием затянулся.  
\- То есть?  
\- Я не собираюсь сам себе копать могилу. Я ее не убивал. Ищите сами доказательства обратному.  
\- Разумно. Ну, а вдруг найдем?  
\- Вот и отлично, тогда найдется, что нам обсудить.

Из участка Морган отправился в дом Сандерсов.  
Время ужина Карл коротал с бутылкой виски. От него здорово разило, но, не смотря на количество выпитого, он оставался не сильно пьяным. По крайне мере на вопросы он отвечал почти по существу.  
\- Карл, зачем ты хотел меня видеть? - Морган обошелся чашкой кафе, которую ему подала домработница.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты засадил моего зятя за решетку.  
\- Он уже и так за ней с твоей подачи. Зачем я тебе?  
\- Найди доказательства!  
\- Этим занимается полиция.  
\- Морган! — Карл повысил голос — Считаешь, я не знаю, что ты тоже занимаешься этим делом? Я предлагаю тебе сосредоточить на нем все свои силы. Сделать всё возможное и невозможное. Заручившись поддержкой городского совета и получив после еще хорошую оплату.  
\- А для этого мне надо доказать, что Джеймс убил твою дочь?  
\- Да!  
\- А почему ты так уверен, что это он сделал?  
\- Кристин сильно подкосила смерть Доны. Дочь ужасно переживала. Была в депрессии и почти неделю не выходила из дома. И еще бы не вышла, если бы не он.  
\- Объясни, при чем все это?  
\- Он вынудил ее выйти из дома, чтобы убить по своему долбаному графику.  
\- Для чего? Какой у него мотив?  
\- Вот ты и выясни это.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Значит, ты работаешь на меня?  
\- Нет. Я хочу найти убийцу. А не повесить все на попавшегося тебе под руку.  
\- Ты не веришь, что это он?  
\- У меня нет доказательств.  
\- А если они будут?  
\- То я их предоставлю. У меня нет никакого резона выгораживать этого парня.  
\- Окей, считай ты нанят. Если что будет нужно, звони. - собеседники пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Я хотел бы осмотреть их комнаты. Можно?  
\- Конечно. - Карл махнул в направлении лестницы и прикрикнул. - Агнесс, покажи гостю куда идти.

***

\- Зачем ты куришь?  
\- Слушай, я такой идеальный и сижу за решеткой. Должен же у меня быть хоть какой то недостаток.  
\- Ты сидишь под стражей за то, что убил человека. Точнее нескольких. А не за курение.  
\- Это ты так думаешь. Сигареты принес?  
\- Да, держи.  
Джеймс снова нетерпеливо разорвал упаковку и выбил сигарету. Закурив, он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь затяжкой.  
\- Я тебе еще вещи принес. - Морган просунул ему пакет через прутья. Джеймс, заглянув туда, удивился, что они его.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Был у вас дома.  
\- Зачем? Никогда не поверю, что ты туда только за ними пошел.  
\- Может, хотел посмотреть, как вы жили?  
\- И? Помогло в расследовании?  
\- Нет.

***

В субботу состоялись похороны Кристин. Пришло бы полгорода, но Сандерс, не желая, чтобы прощание с дочерью превращалось в шоу, перекрыл на пару часов допуск на кладбище. Только близкие и друзья. Для остальных горожан, желающих посмотреть, присутствовали проверенные журналисты. Что не лезли со своими объективами, а, проявляя такт, как можно незаметнее снимали в стороне.  
Мороз, стоявший на улице, сковал улицы и сердце отца потерявшего дочь.

***

\- Сегодня воскресенье?  
\- Да.  
\- Если в среду очередную девушку не убьют, значит маньяк - я?  
\- Вероятно. Но ты же подстраховался. Или нет? Стоит ждать очередную жертву?  
\- Ты считаешь, что я даже из тюрьмы могу это сделать.  
\- Кажется, с тобой возможно всё.  
\- Ты мне не веришь?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе верил? Почему? Потому что именно меня Карл попросил разрыть тебе могилу?  
\- Что? Ты теперь работаешь на него?  
\- Нет. Просто наши интересы сошлись. Так иногда бывает.  
\- Значит, ты тоже хочешь меня похоронить? Что же не буду мешать. Лопату тебе в руки. Перчатки. И спасибо за сигареты.  
Морган рванул на выход, но, сделав несколько шагов, развернулся обратно.  
\- А перчатки зачем?  
\- Чтоб ладони не натереть. Потом дрочить будет не комфортно.  
\- Думаешь, это что-нибудь значит, что я хочу тебя?  
\- Да дрочи ты на кого хочешь.  
\- Я вообще могу этим не утруждаться. В округе полно тех, кто готов мне отсосать когда угодно.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе отсосал?  
Морган вылетел из полицейского участка и, запрыгнув в джип, сорвался к офису Джеймса. Разрешение на досмотр его записей, благодаря поддержке Карла, не стало проблемой.  
Закрывшись в кабинете психолога, журналист, сделав себе кофе, уселся за их разбор.

\- Кто такой Джонатан Шифт?  
\- Ты рылся в моих записях? Кто позволил?  
\- Соблазнил твою секретаршу.  
\- Ну вот ее и спрашивай.  
\- Дьявол! От тебя никакой помощи!  
\- А может я жду помощи от тебя — Джеймс снова сидел прислонившись к стене, равнодушно взирая на небо, сквозь маленькое зарешеченное окошечко ближе к потолку. - Как там на улице?  
\- Холодно — рявкнул Колин. - Как я могу тебе помочь, если ты не даешь этого сделать.  
\- Напротив, Морган. Я заперт, у тебя полная свобода действий. Что ты хочешь? - он подошел к решетке, облизывая губу, где она соприкасалась с фильтром.  
\- Я хочу от тебя ответ! - журналист вцепился в решетку.  
\- Всего лишь — Брэдли усмехнулся — Хотя в таких обстоятельствах — он не закончил и замолчал, отвернувшись. Сделал два шага до койки и вернулся к решетке.  
\- Это вымышленное имя. Клиент желал анонимности.  
\- Да. Этот аноним был влюблен в твою жену и знал всех ее подруг.  
\- Я уверен, что он не один такой в этом городишке.  
\- А я уверен, что ты знаешь его настоящее имя. Но почему же ты его выгораживаешь?  
\- Я всего лишь храню врачебную тайну. Раз не потер все записи. Ты прослушал наши беседы?  
\- Были еще и аудиозаписи?  
\- Черт. Я не знал, что вы их не нашли. Постой, как же ты тогда нашел его имя? В бумагах я проставлял только инициалы.  
\- Натали помогла.  
\- Соблазнил мою помощницу?  
\- Ну она более разговорчива чем ты. Так кто это? И где аудиофайлы?  
\- Иди ты.. к Натали!  
\- Ты меня осуждаешь за способ, которым я добыл информацию, или за то что я развлекался не с тобой?  
\- Мне нет никакого до этого дела.  
\- А я думаю, что есть. Иначе ты бы не бесился из-за этого.  
\- Я не бешусь.  
\- Ага. Рассказывай.

Вернувшись в офис Джеймса, Морган перевернул в нем все верх дном. И, раскрыв секрет столешницы, забрал ее содержимое к себе домой. Приняв душ и расслабившись за бутылкой пива, он, частично сбросив напряг дня, не зажигая света врубил нужную запись.  
Джонатан Шифт любил Кристин. Мечтал о ней. Следил за ней. И оказался сильно расстроен ее свадьбой. Он пришел к Джеймсу сказать, как тот ее не достоин. А тот будучи профессионалом сумел зацепить парня, чтобы он вернулся к нему и не один раз.

\- Вы любите Кристин?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы любите мою жену?  
\- Нет! Она не ваша жена! Это все глупость! Ошибка!  
\- Почему?  
\- Кристин не могла выйти замуж.  
\- Почему? Она обет безбрачия не давала.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Просто это же Кристин. Она такая. Чудесная.  
\- Чудесные девушки часто выходят замуж.  
\- Нет. Кристин не должна была этого делать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Может, я не подхожу Кристин?  
\- Да, вы не подходите.  
\- А кто подходит? Вы?  
\- Эм, да, наверное. Я же знаю какая она.  
\- Хм. Я тоже знаю.  
\- Но.. я люблю ее.  
\- Как не странно, я тоже. А, что, еще важнее - Кристин любит меня.  
\- Нет! Так не правильно. Это ошибка.  
\- Чья? Может быть ваша?  
\- Нет. Почему моя?  
\- Предполагаю, что Кристин вы не признались в вашей любви.  
\- Оу, нет. Она знает, как мне нравится.  
\- Мне тоже нравится закат над рекой. Вот закату можно и не признаваться в этом. Ему все равно. А девушкам важно и нужно об этом говорить. Скажите, сейчас средь вашего окружения есть та, которая вам нравится так же как Кристин?  
\- Нет. Кристин лучшая.  
\- Окей. Кристин — лучшая. Но другие то девушки еще существуют. Или как?  
\- Мне никто не нужен кроме нее.

***

\- Вы — гавно!  
\- Как и весь мир вокруг вас?  
\- Да!  
\- А вы сами?  
\- Эм.. ну и я тоже, наверное.  
\- А Кристин?  
\- Она — нет!  
\- Вот не повезло девушке жить в канализации.  
\- Вы издеваетесь?!  
\- Нет. Сожалею.  
\- Кристин не такая.  
\- Знаете, я сейчас открою вам страшную правду — Кристин тоже справляет естественные потребности организма. Так как в каждом из нас есть каловые массы и прекрасное. Просто вы предпочитаете смотреть на все однобоко.

***

\- Вы не достойны ее!  
\- Почему?  
\- Вы не делаете ее счастливой.  
\- Да? А вы сделаете?  
\- Да!  
\- Ага. Ясно. Значит, я ухаживая за Кристин, признаваясь ей в любви, беря ее в жены и заботясь о ней в каждый из дней, не могу сделать свою жену счастливой, когда вы .. А собственно, что вы сделали для ее счастья? Что вы сделали, чтобы хотя бы быть с ней?  
\- Я не успел.  
\- Ах ну да, за столько то времени. Впрочем его то у нас предостаточно, так что набирайтесь мужества. А я пока, уж как смогу, постараюсь не разочаровать свою жену.  
\- Кристин не долго будет ваша.

***

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что он не причем? - Колин злился и чувствовал себя помятым, так как прошлой ночью отрубился прямо на диване, не добравшись до кровати. Пиво и записи, записи и пиво. На голодный желудок да в темноте усыпили его надежно. Диван же был жестким и узким. В результате чего Колин еще и свалился с него под утро, долбанувшись головой об стол стоящий рядом и задницей об пол. Что абсолютно не прибавило ему хорошего настроения с утра.  
\- Пять тридцать утра, Морган! Мне конечно здесь скучно, но не настолько же. Чего тебе не спится? Не с кем?  
\- Идиот! - журналист, подлетев к решетке, схватился за ее прутья, будто рассчитывая их выдрать.  
\- А может реалист? - смерив его выразительным взглядом, Джеймс плавно поднялся с лежанки. - Я хотя бы опираюсь на данные.  
\- На какие? Дай мне тоже на них опереться! А то я аж с кровати падаю, не находя, на что же мне бля опереться. А у тебя тут оказывается данные. Делись, давай! - рявкнул он, еще раз примеряясь к решетке, желая ее выдернуть.  
\- Бешеный. - Брэдли усмехнувшись, отступил от ограды, чтобы не попасть в захват журналиста и достав сигарету, закурил. - Ты же нашел записи. Прослушал. Это чмо ни на что не способно.  
\- Зачем он вообще к тебе приходил?  
\- Ну как зачем? А его одержимость моей женой? Он наконец-то нашел куда ее выпустить, не таская все в себе.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Странный вопрос. Профессиональный интерес.  
\- ВРЕШЬ!  
\- Ладно. Поймал. - Джеймс широко усмехнулся - Чего там интересного? Таких одержимых сотни. Сотворят себе кумира и давай носиться со своими воспаленными фантазиями: как им вдвоем было бы хорошо. Он меня развлекал.  
\- Развлекал?! А я? Я тебя тоже развлекаю?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - и пускай улыбка замерла на его лице, в глазах Джеймса полыхал вызов.  
\- Хуй тебя знает. - Морган отпрянул от решетки.  
\- Мечтаешь об этом? -в голос добавились откровенно похабные нотки.  
\- Блядь! - долбанув ногой по железу, Колин вылетел из участка.  
Отлично, тактика внезапности и агрессивного напора не сработала. Впрочем он и не особо рассчитывал. С таким то спецом за решеткой. Но попробовать все равно стоило. - выворачивая резко руль от участка, раздумывал журналист. - Но почему? Почему они всегда приходили к одному и тому же знаменателю из любого разговора? Кто из них озабочен? Он? Или Джеймс приписывает ему свой интерес? Тогда почему он на него так остро реагирует?  
Припарковавшись у вокзала, журналист отправился в столицу. На сегодняшний день планировалось еще много встреч.

Вернулся Морган уже за полночь. Запрыгнув в салон родной машины, тяжело выдохнул, осознавая как зверски хочется спать, но придется снова заглянуть в участок. Ночь - самое подходящее время да и осталось его в обрез.  
В отсек с решетками он вошел не спеша, неся под сброшенным на руку пиджаком пиво. Уселся на пол возле стены, что граничила с последней камерой, где находился Джеймс и, протянув руку через прутья, поставил одну бутылку с той стороны ограды.  
\- Угощайся. - скрутив крышку на своей бутылке, сделал пару глотков.  
\- Не боишься, что я стеклом вскрою вены, и тебя привлекут за такой подгон?  
\- Кому? Мне? Так я буду сопротивляться - выдохнув устало, тихо усмехнулся Морган. - А себе вряд ли.  
\- Что так? У меня жену вот намедни убили, вдруг я смысл жизни потерял.  
\- Давай без игр, а? Запахался на сегодня.  
\- Тогда зачем ты тут? Шел бы домой, отдыхал да отсыпался.  
\- А здесь ты — Морган замолчал и хлебнул пива — Ебешь мне мозг.  
\- Извращенец — Брэдли опустился на пол по другую сторону решетки и приложился к своей бутылке.  
\- Это диагноз?  
\- Нет, наблюдение. — Отставив пиво, Джеймс прикурил сигарету. - Так зачем ты тут?  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Что я тебе интересен, это ясно. Но отвечает на вопрос: «Почему» , а не «Зачем».  
\- А зачем ты женился, Джеймс? Только откровенно. Баш на баш.  
\- Хм..Кристин помогла мне с определением жизненных ценностей.  
\- Да?  
\- Определенно. Теперь твой черед. Зачем ты тут?  
\- Сам понять хочу. - вздохнул Морган - Ты далеко не первый из парней вызывающих во мне желание. И уж точно не этим меня зацепил. Если только сначала. - он хлебнул пива и продолжил. - Знаешь, я сегодня весь день имел разговоры о твоей персоне с разными людьми. А потом еще в поезде несколько часов размышлял, складывая картинку. И ты несомненно способен на хладнокровное убийство. Располагая к тому же удачным расположением офиса на первом этаже и набережной за окном. Только мотива я не вижу.  
\- Их вообще то не много.  
\- Может быть. Но. Уверен, ты мне не подскажешь свой. Ладно. - Морган допил бутылку. - Пойду.  
\- Стой. - Джеймс следом за ним осушил свою и протянул её через решетку — Прихвати. Не стоит светить нарушением порядка.  
Снова спрятав контрабанду за пиджаком на руке, журналист вышел.  
И вернулся через две минуты без него, но с ключами.  
\- Пойдем в сортир свожу, а то у дежурного матч. Он не скоро от экрана отлипнет.  
Джеймс обернулся и окинул его столь выразительным взглядом, что Морган, в миг почувствовав как наливается плоть, скрипнул зубами, звук который заглушило лязганье замка.  
\- Надеюсь, обойдемся без ролевых игр с наручниками — сложив руки за спиной, Джеймс вышел из камеры — Я никуда не сбегу.  
\- Уверен в этом. - усмехнулся Морган, оказавшись у спеца за спиной — Двигай!  
Туалетная комната была одна и общей на весь участок. А значит никаких писуаров. Три кабинки, три умывальника с дозаторами мыла, два зеркала, сушка для рук и рулон с бумажными полотенцами.  
Джеймс зашел в ту, что стояла с приоткрытой дверцей и, не утруждая себя её закрыванием, расстегнул штаны. Журналист встал, перекрывая выход из помещения, прислонившись к холодном кафелю. Зажурчала струя.  
\- Давай пропустим ту часть, где другие в подобных случаях сыпали горячими признаниями в любви, страсти и невиновности, а потом лезли в твои штаны, чтобы как следует уверить тебя в этом. - поправив брюки, Джеймс прошел к умывальникам.  
\- Отчего же? Может я мечтал об этом. И даже ночью приперся сюда, не взирая на дикую усталость.  
\- Да? Так тебе нравится ложь или вторая часть, где она подкрепляется действиями?  
Морган подошел в плотную.  
\- Второе, но и от твоей сладкой лжи я все равно бы не отказался.  
Джеймс расстегнул ему джинсы, потер костяшками пальцев по натянувшейся ткани трусов.  
\- Кофе черный без сахара — глаза в глаза — и сладкая ложь в сортирах — чужая рука нырнула под ткань и накрыла головку — Да ты большой оригинал, Морган.  
Невозможно закрыть глаза, когда так безумно хочется. Но взгляд напротив цепляет, держит, считывает. А удовольствие прошибает искрами по позвоночнику вверх. Он слишком вымотался за сегодня, и только поэтому так подкашиваются ноги. Но, конечно, упрямо стоит, вцепившись в раковину. Чертов Джеймс каждая встреча с ним - схватка.  
\- Ты же тоже хочешь меня - шипит сквозь зубы, журналист.  
\- Да — крепче сжимается ладонь вокруг ствола, убыстряясь. - Поэтому я убил свою жену и еще троих, что терлись около тебя. Кончай. - Чужая рука замерла, но оргазм уже накрыл, побежал волной по нервам, сотрясая тело.  
Морган качнулся вперед, прикладываясь на чужое плечо. Вдох, выдох, вдох.  
\- Психолог, ты в своем университете курс «как довести дрочкой партнера до истощения» что ли проходил?  
\- До истощения ты доводишь себя сам — Брэдли прислонил Моргана к стене и отошел за бумажными полотенцами. Смочив одно, обтер чужой пах и промокнул сухим. Свернул к мусорке и вернувшись оправил ему одежду. Сполоснул руки с мылом и вытер их.  
\- Готов идти?  
\- Такие как ты не подставляются. - тихо, но уверенно проговорил журналист.  
\- Да.  
Они вышли и вернулись к камере. Лязгнул замок, снова разделяя двоих.  
\- Однако бывают исключения. - Джеймс лег, укрывшись одеялом, и отвернул к стене.  
\- Скажи мне! - потребовал Колин. Дикая смесь азарта, желания, злобы и отчаяния взбодрила лучше всех энергетиков.  
\- Такие как я подставляются только в одном случае : Если это единственный шанс заполучить желаемое.


	2. Chapter 2

Колин проснулся после десяти. Протер глаза, глянул на часы, еще полежал минуты три уставившись в потолок и лишь затем поднялся. Однажды он случайно услышал, как кто-то его сравнил с бульдогом, когда он увлечен делом. Но сам бы он себя приравнял к гончей, что учует след там, где все другие ничего не почувствуют, и будет бежать по нему, пока не настигнет цель. Так и он, взявшись за дело, мало спал, ел и вообще иногда забывал это делать. Мозг словно переключал все ресурсы на одну задачу и даже во сне анализировал информацию, поднимая его через пару-тройку часов для выяснения еще каких-нибудь обстоятельств. До той поры пока не набиралось фактов для установления истины. Тогда его организм выходил из гипер-режима преследования и оставалось лишь сложить всю картину целиком, чтобы успокоить охотничий зуд.

В этом деле чуйка включилась сразу, как только красавчик Джеймс перешагнул порог полицейского участка. Вместе с либидо, правда, но так уже не в первой да и придавало делу особую пикантность. Психолог наверняка замешан — он знал это с самого начала, доверяя своему чутью. Оставалось лишь выяснить с какой стороны. Однако, до сих пор ясности ни в чем не прибавилось. Ладно, сегодня он останется дома и разберется во всем. Пора и квартиру прибрать и навести порядок в голове.

Все грязные шмотки в корзину, пустые бутылки в пакет. Сложил записи бесед Джеймса с пациентами, удержавшись, чтобы снова не включить какую-нибудь из них и не зацепиться за его голос снова. Окей. С чего все началось? Молодой специалист успешно делает карьеру и вдруг: «Кристин помогла с определением жизненных ценностей.» Колин ощущал в этом зерно правды. Какие же ценности Джеймс имел в виду? Ну не может быть, что, семейные. Для этого совсем не нужно делать карьеру, достаточно найти девчонку желающую того же. С его то внешностью проблем бы за этим не стало.

Колин перестелил постель и протер все поверхности кругом. Может дело в ориентации? За все время учебы парень ни с кем не встречался. Хотя, конечно, это не показатель. Вечеринки всё-таки Джеймс иногда посещал и бывало уходил с них с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Правда, никогда с парнем. А с ним целовался свободно. Явно не в первый раз. Даже смог оценить. Где он набрался такого опыта? И почему скрывал? Только ли чтобы не выделяться из своего окружения или стесняясь этого? Хотя стесняющийся психолог — это как-то абсурдно. И все-таки парень блондин, красив и бисексуален, а еще спец по вскрыванию мозга. Как же и чем так быстро его зацепила Кристин? «Ценности.» «Ценности.» Ценности? Деньги? У Сандерсов — состояние, семья Джеймса совсем не богата. И что? Тот променял столичный заработок и карьеру на частную практику в маленьком городишке и дом жены. Деньги Сандерсов Джеймс явно не тратил. Какой-нибудь крупный долг? Так нет. Парень слишком расчетлив, чтобы в него влипнуть, не имея вариантов расплатиться.

Колин мыл пол, двигая стулья и залезая везде, куда мог дотянуться. Черт! Выяснив это, он поймет все. Картина сложится правильно и ясно. Ладно. Деньги. Джеймс решил жить безбедно. Оставаясь в столице, он, разумеется, не плохо бы зарабатывал, но и тратил бы тоже не мало. Жилье, еда — там все дороже. Здесь он вряд ли имел такие расходы. Нет! Все это как-то мелочно, чтобы вот так кардинально менять свою жизнь. Может Кристин или кто-то выяснил о его других сексуальных предпочтениях и шантажировали этим. Так, а зачем это Кристин? Хотя, добиваясь такого как Джеймс, используешь и крайние средства. Хорош парень. Прекрасно, а зачем это Джеймсу? Если его кто-то шантажировал, с помощью подвернувшийся Кристин, он мог скрыть это и сам скрыться из столицы, чтобы похоронить себя в глуши. Зачем? Что такого произошло помимо секса с партером одинакового пола, что после это пришлось так уворачиваться?

Колин скинул майку и залез в душевую кабину. Хорошо. Или Кристин шантажировала и заполучила, кого хотела. Или Джеймс желал скрыться и тоже удачно это провернул. Что дальше? Молодые живут душа в душу. Он не замечает никого кроме нее, она счастлива жить с ним. Идеальная семья. Что не может существовать при изначальных условиях. Если Джеймс женился вынуждено, то зачем ему и дальше себя ограничивать. Некоторые девицы были точно не прочь скрасить ему досуг. Или Джеймс настолько ощущал признательность к своей жене, что помогла ему скрыть некоторые факты его биографии? Может у них вообще существовала договоренность. И в чем тогда заключалась выгода для Джеймса? Чтобы скрыться, он запросто мог уехать к своим родителям. Живут они где-то на задворках. А значит его шантажировала Кристин, так как все другие стимулы для женитьбы Джеймса не работают.

Колин яростно вытер голову полотенцем и обмотав другое вокруг бедер, подошел к зеркалу, чтобы побриться. Если это Кристин, то смысл Джеймсу после женитьбы так себя с ней вести? Кто захочет после слушать, что говорит обманутая жена? Джеймс мог даже выставить условие жить отдельно. Но нет. Джеймс становится идеальным мужем и даже уживается с Карлом. Для чего? Или это заключалось в договоренности? Ты станешь мне идеальным мужем, а мир не узнает, что ты … Бредово.

Колин оделся и двинул на кухню, намереваясь перекусить. Готовил он не часто, предпочитая есть вне дома или заказывая готовую еду по телефону. Поэтому в холодильнике обитал привычный набор продуктов. Яйца, сыр, ветчина, немного фруктов, овощей и пиво. Пиво вообще стояло везде. В холодильнике и вне его, в багажнике машины. Дело в том, что когда он забывал пожрать, загоняясь очередным делом, пиво сразу шло за два в одном: и пожрать, и попить. Как правило в такие дни он добирался до еды, если только договаривался с кем-нибудь нужным пообедать или поужинать. Впрочем в этом деле ему повезло. Не пришлось наматывать километры, да и с Джеймсом они по первой встречались чаще за обеденным столом. Зато вот с ясностью одни проблемы.

Какого черта Джеймс своими поступками не вписывается не в один мотив? Если был вынужден жениться, то зачем вел себя как идеальный муж? Чтобы никто не заподозрил его после в ее убийстве? Так не одну ее убили. Или остальных за компанию? Если он убил свою жену, то какая причина? Надоело играть в семейную жизнь. Так развод существует. Или ему вера не позволила бросить жену, только убить. Если не он убил жену, то зачем покрывает убийцу? Может они знакомы? Джеймс нанял кого-то убить жену. Или Джеймс знал кого-то, кто хотел убить ее? Или он и убийца изначально были знакомы? Выждали время, чтобы отвести от себя всяческие подозрения, Джеймс сыграл свою роль — любящего мужа, а затем они ее убили, чтобы Кристин... Что? Не мешала? Не угрожала им больше? Но тогда этот знакомый явно не из школы. Столько времени прошло. А в университете Джеймс большую часть времени посвящал учебе с практикой и не встревал в истории.

Насытившись, Колин вымыл посуду. Проклятье! Так все идеи с шантажом не влезают никаким боком. Отбросим. Что еще? Любовь? Они встретились и и полюбили друг друга. Не зря же говорят влюбленные безумны. Джеймс закрывает глаза на все перспективы и удаляется с женой обживать любовное гнездышко. Тут они живут душа в душу, не нуждаясь ни в ком более. Идеально выписывающая картинка. Что неудивительно ведь ее нарисовал сам Джеймс.

И не придраться бы, если тот сам не вложил ему в руки ластик. СТОП! А ЗАЧЕМ? Зачем он Джеймсу?! Тот отлично все распланировал и исполнил. Для обывателей и знакомых реальность такова, что Джеймсу никто кроме жены был не нужен, а Карл просто обезумел от горя, выставляя его убийцей Кристин. Ведь ясно, что, это дело рук маньяка. А значит сегодня будет еще одна жертва! Или была бы, если...

Схватив пакет с вещами для стирки и пустыми бутылками Колин, захлопнув дверь, слетел по лестнице вниз. Зачем Джеймс дал ему повод усомнится во всем этом? Не оттолкнул, а вручил контраргумент. Ему, кто может раскрыть его замысел. Что это? Жажда преступника поделиться гениальным планом. На этом многие горели. «Такие как я подставляются только в одном случае : Если это единственный шанс заполучить желаемое.»

Секунду! Это, что? Это он? — Колин — Желаемое?! Пиздец! Как же он так охуенно попал?! Рассортировав мусор по контейнерам, он забросил вещи в стиралку, что стояла в подвале их дома, и, вернувшись к первой квартире, позвонил. Дверь открыла пожилая женщина.

\- Привет, Долоресс.

\- О, Колин, привет ! Как ты?

\- Все хорошо, немного только грязью зарос. Поставил стирку. Ты сможешь погладить потом?

\- Само-собой, дорогой.

\- Тогда до вечера, — расплатившись, он вышел из дома.

Всё-таки с этим местом ему сказочно повезло. Долоресс являлась прекрасным управляющим, если что требовалось заменить, починить, организовывала все в один момент. Все пожелания легко учитывались, и вдобавок женщина оказывала различные услуги помощи. Полить цветы, покормить кошку, погладить вещи, даже иногда приготовить ужин или посидеть с ребенком. Хотя Долоресс не сдавала квартиры семьям с детьми, радея за отдых остальных жителей, она предпочитала постояльцев одиноких или не обремененных такими хлопотами. Но обстоятельства случаются разные. И Колин сам как-то видел, как Долоресс, занимаясь своими садиком, приглядывала за чей-то коляской. Бесспорно, все это она делала не бесплатно. Но комфорт того стоил.

А ведь, не смотря на все изыскания, у них и спустя неделю на Джеймса все равно ничего нет. Кроме него. А он не доказательство.

В участке нашелся только дежурный. Все остальные сотрудники отправились патрулировать зону реки, надеясь предотвратить еще одно преступление. Что снова негласно доказывало невиновность подозреваемого. А сам Джеймс сидел в камере и поедал кулинарный шедевр в виде огромного сказочного замка.

\- Это что? - опешил Колин возле решетки.

\- Это-то мое право на один телефонный звонок — Джеймс легко отломил еще одну башенку и с превеликим наслаждением запихнул ее в рот, облизывая пальцы.

\- Что? - журналист завис, пытаясь переключится с соблазна на реальность.

\- Знаешь, это великолепное произведение кулинарного искусства Роуз готовит только на заказ и никогда на вынос. Оно слишком хрупко для транспортировки. И нужно полдня для его изготовления. А когда столько провозишься, определенно хочется, чтобы шедевр достойно оценили. Поэтому никаких рисков с доставкой. Всё, что угодно можно, кроме него. Но раз уж от сегодня зависит моя судьба, я решился использовать день по полной. И вот даже уговорил Роуз. - Еще одну башенку постигла участь предыдущей.

\- Значит единственный звонок стоил того?

\- Точно. - Джеймс снова облизал пальцы и хитро улыбнулся. - Ну а кому мне звонить, Морган? Адвокату? У меня его нет, так что предоставят в случае надобности. Тебе? Так ты и так меня навещаешь. Карлу? Как-то не хочется.

\- Почему каждый раз при разговоре с тобой кажется, что мне выпадают меченные карты?

\- Не знаю, может оттого, что так оно и есть — губы блестевшие от крема снова растянулись в широкой улыбке. Джеймс вообще выглядел необычайно довольным.

\- И какая я карта в твоей колоде?

\- А ты уверен, что сдаю я?

\- На 99 процентов.

\- Почему не на сто?

\- Оставляю миру шанс меня удивить.

\- Фантазер.

\- Ну так?

Джеймс медленно смерил его взглядом.

\- Ты — Джокер, конечно. Внезапно появился и можешь делать всё: пройти за рядовую карту или стать козырем и принести выигрыш одной из сторон.

***

Колин присоединился к патрулированию улиц возле реки. Тихо шуршал передатчик настроенный на полицейскую волну. Прохожих и гуляющих сегодня встречалось мало при такой мерзкой погоде. Холодно, да еще сильный порывистый ветер накидывался на каждого словно голодный пес.

Начало темнеть. Шел второй час его бесцельного вояжа. Задумавшись, уже больше автоматически фиксируя обстановку рядом с машиной и знаки дорожного движения, Колин не сразу понял, что рация ожила. Нашли очередную жертву. В пяти минутах от него по прямой. Скинув оцепенение, Морган вдавил педаль в пол.

Выскочив из салона, он успел застать сцену, как на парня одевали наручники возле трупа очередной девушки.

\- Я не убивал ее. - вопил тот.

Колин застыл, так и не подойдя к офицерам. Какой знакомый голос! Вот мы и встретились, Джонатан Шифт. Чтобы не затаптывать место преступления, он дождался, когда пойманного запрут в салоне, и подошел к служебной машине.

\- Ну и какой результат?

\- Взяли над телом. Говорит: шел, увидел девушку, решил посмотреть, можно ли помочь. А тут мы.

\- Ясно. Ладно, не буду вам мешать, позже в участок заскачу. У меня есть информация по этому парню.

\- Да. Хорошо. Увидимся.

И снова машина закружила по улицам города. Поменялся расклад. Если все убийства дело рук этого Джонатана, то Джеймс выходит абсолютно не причем. Тогда, какого хрена он позволил упрятать себя за решетку? С другой стороны, а что он мог против Карла и судьи? Неужели он действительно не виновен? А его журналисткая чуйка дала сбой?

Нет. Психолог все равно оказался замешан в это дело. Ведь получается, он выгораживал убийцу, не выдавая того, следуя своей врачебной этике. Но всё же. Только он уверовался, что сдающий Джеймс. Такой расчет ..и вдруг - Джонатан. Нет. Тот просто отлично подходит под отведенную ему роль. Ведь для него она и писалась. Черт, да Джеймс получается уже каким-то мега-злодеем. Всех заставил ходить по своему плану.

Так почему же ему хочется, чтобы тот оказался невиновен? И одновременно он приписывает ему этот сценарий ужасов. Джеймс заставил Джонатана убивать? Как? Внушил тому, что именно эти люди виноваты в том, что тот потерял Кристин? Или этот вымышленный Джонатан распланировал и совершил пять убийств? И Кристин убил тоже! Почему? Она же — любовь всей его жизни. Была. Или же не доставайся ты никому? Шекспировские страсти и современный век. А не слишком ли масштабно для рыбки, что пускала лишь сопли до этого? Окей. Посмотрим, куда нас всё приведет.

Перекусив в кафе, Морган порулил в участок. Стив и Роб сидели за столом, заполняя бумаги, парня не видно, значит отвели уже за решетку.

\- Хай, ну что вам эта птичка напела? Все ту же песенку: шел мимо, увидел труп и давай его оживлять?

\- Птичка наша — Джон Таншиф. Молчит и отказывается болтать без адвоката. А у тебя что на него?

\- Я нашел записи бесед в кабинете Джеймса. Само собой они конфиденциальные и к делу их не пришьешь. Да и добыл я их без всяких бумажек. С другой стороны, вы знаете кто дал карт-бланш на все мои действия. Так что, в принципе, использовать их для внутреннего расследования мы можем. Ладно, собственно о записях. Я узнал его голос. Этот парень приходил к психологу под вымышленным именем Джонатан Шифт, и он сдвинут на Кристин Сандерс. А теперь складываем всё как детский пазл. Парень считал, что Кристин сделала ошибку, выйдя замуж за Джеймса. Кто в этом виноват? Ее подруженьки. Вдобавок парень обещал, что та ненадолго останется женой психолога. Вот вам и мотив. Кто последняя жертва?

\- Холли Лабери. 26 лет. Работала агентом по недвижимости. Как это относится к теории свадеб?

\- Ну, - Колин, сцепив руки в замок, размял кисти, — молодоженам тоже надо где-то жить. Впрочем Кристин, работая декоратором, также не совсем вписывается в эту теорию. Да и первые девушки, думаю, не только свадьбы обслуживали. У нас только одна жертва железно подтверждающая эту версию — Дона.

\- Отлично, а что психолог?

\- А что с ним? Невиновен, наверное. По крайне мере в том, в чем его обвиняют. А вот насчет того, знал ли он, что этот Джонатан убийца можем и прям сейчас спросить.

\- Допросная свободна? - Стив обратился к Робу.

С места напарника лучше проглядывалась часть коридора, куда выходила дверь допросной. Открытая означала — нужное. Роб, чуть откатившись от стола, взглянул в коридор и кивнул.

\- Хорошо, тащим туда психолога. А ты, Морган, теперь завязывай трепаться с ним возле решетки.

\- Что ж мне теперь его каждый раз в допросную дергать?

\- Ну, может, скоро парень выйдет. Потерпи уже. Видишь, как все неплохо для него складывается. Убийца как по заказу. Не задержался. Отвел подозрения от невиновного. Морган споткнулся на ровном месте.

\- Ты, чего, не выспался?

\- А ? Нет. Задумался.

Колин уселся прям на стол в ожидании Джеймса, размышляя: какого черта убийца, зная, что вместо его арестовали другого парня, не затихарился, а вылез снова? Что за этим? Навязчивая незавершенность покоя лишала или хотелось утереть нос, доказывая глупость полиции.

\- Вы взяли не того парня. 

Морган очнулся от размышлений. Джеймс сидел за столом.

\- Ты про себя? - кивнул Стив, стоя рядом с журналистом.

\- Нет, я про другого задержанного по этому делу.

Морган ошалело уставился на Джеймса.

\- Какого черта, а? - журналист поднялся и отошел подальше, боясь не совладать с собой. Сейчас бы приложить со всей силы самоуверенного красавца к твердой поверхности или хотя бы встряхнуть от души, чтобы мозги встали на место. Хотя бы у одного из них. Этот Джон — реальное доказательство невиновности Брэдли Джеймса. И что тот делает?

\- Может тогда поделишься: кто наш убийца? - Вскипел журналист.

\- Обязательно сделаю такое предположение, но не сейчас. Дождусь сперва, когда офицеры проверят, где находился парень в те дни, когда произошли убийства.

\- Он мог находится один дома. Без свидетелей. Что это докажет?

\- Возможно. А вдруг нет? Тогда это докажет, что я прав.

\- Парни, не оставите нас ненадолго одних? Очень прошу.

Роб покосился на сжатые кулаки журналиста.

\- Не, Колин, извини. Отложим все до завтра.

\- Ладно. - Морган разжал ладони, демонстрируя свою не агрессивность, когда так хотелось крушить — Я ушел. Всем, пока.

***

Его джип быстро добрался до любимого бара и остался на стоянке до утра.

Смена Лео заканчивалась около двух, когда все посетители бара уже добирались домой. Колин, заявившийся сегодня в одиночестве и подсев к барной стойке, оказался для парня словно внезапно выпавший джекпот. Но тот остался молчалив, неутомим в плане выпивки и безразличен ко всему остальному. Лео пытался пару раз вызвать его на беседу, но журналист лишь, смерив его тягостным взглядом, попросил повторить и оставить его в покое, пока он никого сам не убил. А затем и вовсе взял себе кабинку, заказав туда бутылку. И какого черта тогда он не поехал к себе домой? Там бы и пил в одиночестве. А в бар люди приходят за общением.

Лео злился на Моргана и досадовал на себя. Он уже как год запал на журналиста. И даже переспал с ним однажды. Бля, тогда было нереально горячо. Морган оказался неутомим в постели и вытрахал из него все соки и силы. Лео себя после тряпочкой чувствовал. Прибалдевшей и офигительно довольной. Конечно, он мечтал повторить. Да и Морган вроде остался доволен. Назвал его хорошим мальчиком. А потом как-то все не получалось им снова вместе уединится. Все между ними кто-то оказывался. Иногда компания, иногда работа. Лео в баре часто в ночь. Колин со своими расследованиями не сидит на месте. А через пару месяцев Лео увидел Моргана с другим. Он не ревновал. Нет. И так понятно. Какие уж тут претензии? Они же не пара в самом деле. Но все равно мечтал еще раз очутиться с журналистом в одной постели.

Если бы не это, он может и выставил бы его вместе с последним клиентом. А так уложив уже отключившегося журналиста на диван, сам прикорнул рядом. Хоть немного подремать всё-таки вместе. Милли с утра откроет бар. А тут сюрприз. Лео улыбнулся, устраивая голову на подлокотнике. Диван был один и не разборным. Перекинув ноги Моргана через другой подлокотник, он, пристроив его башку у себя на бедрах, пытался пристроиться на оставшейся половине.

Хорошо, что девушка легко поймет Лео и не станет подтрунивать. Сама ведь тоже влюбленна в Моргана. И ведь догадывается, что ей ничего не светит, а все равно счастливо улыбается ему каждый раз. А тот всегда шутит: «Привет, сестричка. Как дела?» Это он ее сестрой обозвал, чтобы не обидеть, когда девчушка призналась ему в своих чувствах. Вообще Колин острый на язык, а тогда, как она отошла, ляпнул всем позже, что маленьких не обижает и другим не советует и свалил под недоумевающие взгляды.

Лео все же быстро заснул, потому что, в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, напротив уже сидела Милли и, кажется, с умилением разглядывала их композицию. Его затекшая шея и ноги никак не способствовали разделить ее чувства.

\- Привет. Любуешься? - тихо прохрипел он со сна.

\- Да, — шепотом призналась девушка, — явно не желая будить Моргана, чтобы еще им полюбоваться.

\- Надеюсь, ты успела его сфотографировать, так как сейчас я его разбужу. Морган, подъем! - раздражено прикрикнул Лео, бестолково ревнуя. Чего этим журналистом восхищаться то? Парень, как парень, не небожитель. А она так пялится.

Морган на его коленях дрогнул, открыл глаза, тут же осматриваясь кругом и скинув ноги с валика, сел рядом, уткнувшись на несколько секунд лицом в ладони.

\- Встал, — слова не разошлись с делом и журналист поднялся. — Сестричка, пива!

Милли тут же метнулась птичкой за стойку, на ходу лишь спрашивая: «А может чай?» И тут же достала прохладную бутыль, получив отрицательный ответ. Морган в туалет только освежится завернул и к ней. Остановил девичью руку, потянувшуюся за бокалом, сразу приложившись к бутылке. Отхлебав половину, обернулся на Лео.

\- Будешь?

\- Чай попью.

\- Отлично, значит сможешь меня довести. - И положил рядом с собой ключи от машины. - Если, конечно, тебя не затруднит.

Настроение Лео снова скакануло вверх. Он улыбнулся Милли, и та улыбнулась ему в ответ. Да. Здорово. Все и правда чудесно.

\- Нисколько.

\- Хорошо.

Через двадцать минут они покинули бар. А через сорок уже завалились вдвоем на широкую постель журналиста. К сожалению парня только для сна, но ведь надо набраться сил, а затем они и.. С этим сладкими мыслями Лео и отрубился.

Проснулся Колин, ощущая свой член в чем-то рту. Чужой язык ласкал головку, губы натягивались на ствол, а чья-то глотка пыталась им не подавится. Не самое плохое пробуждение, но Колин терпеть не мог таких ситуаций. Остановив свой первый порыв: грубо придавить чужой затылок, не дав отстранится вероломному захватчику, он загрузил память. Лео. Ну, конечно. Дорвался парнишка. Ладно, пусть старается. Колин расслабился и приоткрыв глаз, поинтересовался:

\- Вкусно?

\- Да, — Лео хитро улыбнулся, губы влажные блестящие.

\- Продолжай, тогда — Колин прикрыл глаз и настроился на ощущения.

Лео сосал неумело, но с большим старанием, только оргазму это плохо способствовало. И какого черта он притащил парня домой, а не отшил возле подъезда? Знал же, что Лео по траху с ним страдал, после их единственного раза, когда они оказались в одной койке. Пацан тогда так нервничал и дергался в начале, что он его с час наверно нежил, пока тот сам не взмолил, насаживаясь на пальцы.

Ау! Разрядка, ты где? Кажется, удовольствие верхнего мозга нивелировало удовольствия нижнего. Или этот мозготрах с Джеймсом отбил у него всю охоту ебаться с другими. Так, всё. Нахер мучится. Надо валить в ванну и там передернуть.

Морган приподнялся, когда в памяти всплыло:

«Значит, ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе отсосал?»

И сперма выстрелила в чужое горло.

«Значит, хочу» - признал он, довольно откидываясь на подушку.

Притянув Лео вверх, Колин быстро отдрочил чужой ствол, пока целовался с парнем. И также шустро выставил гостя за порог, извинившись, что ему пора работать. Подходящий случай для Лео разочароваться в нем. Он вообще не самый обходительный в мире парень. И уж определенно не самый романтичный, остроумный, прекрасный или что там еще думают о нем некоторые. Пора вообще завязывать в этом городе оттираться и менять берлогу. Здесь стало слишком всё знакомо и привычно. Что аж тесно. Если бы не Джеймс, он бы даже не взялся за последнее расследование. Да. Надо валить отсюда насовсем.

Четкое осознание наконец-то принятого решения словно скинутый тяжелый рюкзак позволило вздохнуть свободней и оглянуться кругом. Колин спустился к Долоресс, рассчитался за квартиру и забрал свои вещи. Осталось несколько дней до конца месяца, когда это жилище еще принадлежит ему. Впрочем он готов съехать хоть сейчас. В городе его держало лишь одно дело. Сложив выглаженные вещи в рюкзак-чемодан, он разобрался со своими бумагами. Все важное в кейс нетбука, остальное либо на выброс, либо в сумку. Звонок от Роба раздался, когда он закончил с сортировкой всего остального.

\- Привет? Чем занят?

\- Пакую вещи.

\- Что? Ты решил свалить? - Роб не смог скрыть разочарования - Совсем на тебя непохоже. Ясно, подписка о не выезде роли больше не играет, Сандерс постарался, но неужели ты все так и бросишь?

\- Не нуди. Я останусь в городе, пока не закроем дело.

\- Так тебя сегодня ждать?

\- А какие новости? Выяснили, чем парень занимался в дни убийств?

\- Не совсем.

\- Ладно, я выезжаю.

\- Давай, надо поговорить с заключенным.

\- Для этого я вам не нужен — усмехнулся в трубку журналист.

\- Для этого, — выделив интонацией, что речь идет о заключенном, а не разговоре, — нужен. — отбил усмешку Роб.

\- Почему?

\- Он отказывается без тебя говорить.

\- Окей, парни, что нарыли? - Морган пожал руки офицерам и метнулся к автомату с кофе.

\- Ну и дубняк на улице — Вернулся он с бумажным стаканом — Ну?

\- Установили, что на время убийства Сандерс наш парень действительно имеет алиби.

\- Какое?

\- Работа.

\- И где он трудится?

\- В кондитерской помощником. В тот вечер даже доставка не осуществлялась, так что наш парень никуда не выходил, пока они не закрылись.

\- Так он совмещал доставку и работу помощника?

\- Да. У Роуз предприятие небольшое. Она - кондитер, Джон — ее основной помощник и Оливия — работник зала.

\- Минуточку! Кондитерская у Роуз! Джеймс часто ее посещал. Джон мог его там увидеть? Или он Джона? Что, если они пересеклись еще до кабинета психотерапии?

\- Может быть и так, но вряд ли. Джон не показывался в зале. Роуз не раз общалась с клиентами, а он крутился на кухне и доставке. Если только Джеймс заказывал ее, тогда они могли встретится раньше. Ну и что с того?

\- Черт его знает! - но накрыло абсолютной уверенностью, что это как-то связано. Такой незримый ход вполне в духе спеца. Вот он - еще один ключик к разгадке. Окей, предположим: Джеймс знал, где работал Джон. Что это дает? Доставка! Вчера! Торт!

\- Стоп! Что получается, парни? Вчера после доставки в участок кулинарного творения Роуз, Джон поехал и прикончил девчонку? Так, — Колин обернулся и рванул к другому офицеру. - Макс, ты вчера дежурил и оставался один, когда все уехали патрулировать. Скажи, парень из доставки проходил к задержанному? Они общались, хоть парой слов?

\- Нет. Он его в глаза не видел. Я получил торт и расплатился за него деньгами, что мне дали, и парень уехал. А затем я отнес его задержанному.

\- Черт! Спасибо. — Колин резко развернулся к Стиву. - Так не пора ли нам побеседовать хоть с кем-то из подозреваемых?

\- С кем желаешь? У нас тут большой выбор — Усмехнулся офицер.

\- А кого приведете, с тем и побеседую. - Морган направился в допросную.

Снова за столом Джеймс. Напротив него, отодвинув в пол разворота стул, сидит Роб. Рядом стоит Стив. А журналист подпирает задницей край стола.

\- Привет, парни. Вновь все в сборе? Хорошо, так что удалось выяснить?

\- Да, обнаружилось алиби у парня.

\- Как я и предполагал. - кивнул психолог.

\- А еще ты, вроде как, обещал нам содействие? И неожиданно парни утверждают, что без меня у вас разговор не клеится. Чего вдруг?

\- Может я по тебе соскучился? — широко улыбнулся Джеймс.

\- Не верю — развел руками Морган.

\- Эх, не свезло с романтикой - Джеймс снова стал серьезен. - Ладно, давайте обсудим ситуацию. Я готов сделать предположение: кто убил мою жену. Только толку вам с него офицеры никакого. Одна надежда на тебя, Морган. Поэтому ты и был нужен мне здесь. Удовлетворен?

\- Вполне, — Колин действительно ощущал именно это, предчувствуя финиш на верном пути.

\- Ладно, я вам имя, а ты мне услугу. Идет?

\- И чего ты хочешь?

\- Ты после поедешь и передашь всё Карлу. Ведь он тебя нанял. Так пусть узнает все это от тебя. Может задергается, ведь улик то нет.

\- Эээ.. Ты сейчас о чем? - подвис журналист.

\- Я предполагаю, что Карл Сандерс убил свою дочь. От такого заявления растерялись все.

\- Бред!

\- Да зачем ему?

Психолог молчал, спокойно пережидая первую реакцию неверия — отрицание. Что его радовало, Морган, погрузившись в анализ и сопоставление данных, молчал тоже.

\- И какой у него мотив? - Стив, наконец-то, продолжил беседу.

\- У Карла существовала болезненная привязанность к своей дочери. Он в колледж то ее с трудом отпустил. А после мы оказались вынужденны жить все вместе. Он каждый день ревновал Кристин ко мне. Чужаку, что вторгся в их мир.

\- Тогда стало бы логичней убить тебя? - вклинился в диалог Роб.

\- Может он так бы и сделал, но на встречу с ним вместо меня отправилась Кристин.

\- Что?

\- Планировала, по крайне мере. Мы виделись в обед. Я обронил, что и так зашиваюсь, а тут еще Карл хочет встретится, наверняка, насчет нашего решения. И тогда Кристин вызвалась сама встретится с отцом, чтобы еще раз всё переговорить.

\- Решения о чем?

\- Мы с Кристин собирались съехать из дома Карла.

\- Это еще не повод убивать свою дочь.

\- Повод, если не хочешь ее никому отдавать.

\- Даже собственному мужу?

\- Да. Даже ему. Между ними существовала глубокая и в чем-то нездоровая связь. Он — долгое время заменял ей весь мир, она являлась для него любовью всей его жизни. Зацикленные друг на друге. Поэтому я для Карла не только соперник, но и нечто отвратительно-чужеродное, что отнимало у него дочь. Да и Кристин страдала из-за того, что ее замужество причиняет отцу боль. Она написала ему письмо, впрочем по моей рекомендации. Жена не могла собраться и найти слова, чтобы все прояснить с отцом. И для этого я посоветовал ей написать то письмо. Накануне она мне его показывала, точнее одну страничку, словно стеснялась того, что там написано. Но мне хватило прочитанного, чтобы понять о сильно нездоровой привязанности между ними. Думаю, с утра Кристин отдала письмо отцу. А затем он мне позвонил. Рычал в трубку, что мне не отнять у него дочь. Я предложил обсудить все вечером дома, но он настаивал на встрече. Пришлось соглашаться, хотя не хотелось. Ну а потом Кристин, узнав об этом, собралась на встречу вместо меня. И я не знаю, что там произошло между ними.

\- Все равно — это ничего не доказывает.

\- Офицеры, я вам обещал — предположение, а не доказательство. Я понимаю, что проще упечь меня или того парня, что сидит за решеткой. Но тогда придется что-то делать с его алиби. А ко мне приклеивать штамп «маньяк-иллюзионист». Ведь преступник за решеткой, а жертвы продолжаются.

\- Разберемся, умник. Может никакого маньяка не было. А ты убил свою жену? А тот парень убил ту девчонку?

\- Ага. И еще трое до нас сделали так же.

\- Ну или был маньяк, а ты под него решил закосить.

\- Что? И сел за него за решетку? Слабоумием и мазохизмом я не страдаю, чтобы брать на себя чужие подвиги.

\- А какого черта ты раньше молчал?

\- А чтобы это изменило, офицеры? Я сейчас сказал и что? Вы побежите арестовывать Карла Сандерса? Не думаю. Улик то нет. Так одни домыслы. Хотя на основании одних подозрений меня вы смогли задержать.

\- Это, что, такая месть? Карл Сандерс обвинил тебя в убийстве Кристин, а теперь ты в ответ обвиняешь его.

\- Нет. Это лишь способ отвлечь вас от последнего задержанного.

\- Думаешь, он сохранил его? Письмо? - включился в реальность Морган.

\- Уверен в этом — кивнул ему Джеймс.

\- Ладно, парни, я к Сандерсу. Что? - Морган перевел взгляд с одного офицера на другого, которые в раз замолчали. - Вам там делать нечего. А у меня наверняка состоится интересная беседа.

Через два часа журналист из машины отзвонился Стиву.

\- Он сознался, Стив. - офицер опешив, молчал.

\- Сказал, что ждет вас завтра к десяти часам. Я еду домой. Отбой. - Морган сбросил звонок.

Роб требовательно посмотрел на напарника.

\- Это Морган. - Стив не мог поверить словам, что услышал и сам собирался сказать — Сандерс признался.

\- Сукин сын! Это не психолог, а рентген какой-то.

\- Да. Завтра к десяти нас ждет Сандерс, видимо сделает официальное признание.

\- И что дело закрыто? Это наш маньяк-убийца?

\- Об этом вероятно нам лучше спросить заключенного ясновидца. К тому же завтра нам придется его освободить. Так что пользуясь положением можем теперь допрашивать аж до утра.

\- Нет, до утра не хочу. И так с этой гонкой за результатами вчера только в час ночи разъехались по домам. Давай лучше сегодня уйдем пораньше? Посмотри, уже начало одиннадцатого вечера. Карл сознался. И нам все равно ждать утра, чтобы задокументировать это. А после расспросим обо всем столь прозорливого спеца и отпустим его на свободу.

\- Хорошо, пошли по домам. - поднялся Стив, прихватывая со спинки стула свой пуховик.

\- Вот и отлично. До завтра — махнул ему Роб, выходя следом за ним из участка.

Пока Стив прикуривал, машина напарника уже скрылась со стоянки. Выдохнув дым в морозную ночь, Стив неспешно зашагал к своему дому, что располагался в пяти минутах поблизости.

А в девять часов следующего утра в полицию поступил звонок из дома Сандерсов. Хозяин дома был найден мертвым.

***

\- Роб, езжай к Моргану. А я туда. - Стив на служебной машине умчался по вызову.

Напарник рванул к журналисту. Морган открыв дверь, не смог скрыть удивления.

\- Что случилось? Разве вы сейчас не должны быть в другом месте?

\- Карл Сандерс мертв.

\- Вот это поворот — Журналист, не глядя, сел на диван. - Я на подозрении?

\- Еще не знаю. Но ты можешь быть последним, кто его видел живым.

\- Нет. Когда я уходил, Карл точно оставался живым, хотя и чертовски пьяным. Его домработница закрывала за мной дверь.

\- Мы во всем разберемся.

\- Конечно. - смирился Морган. - Едем в участок?

\- Да. Мы обязаны тебя задержать до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Сам понимаешь.

\- Знаю. - Морган накинул куртку — Пошли.

Агнесс подтвердила слова журналиста, что он раньше нее покинул дом. Карла она после его ухода не видела, но слышала, когда через десять минут прощалась с ним сама. Сандерс через дверь ей проворчал «до завтра». В принципе это мог сказать и убийца, чтобы отвезти подозрения. Вот только кто его убил то? Когда самый подходящий кандидат уже неделю сидит за решеткой. За что? И во сколько? Или это было самоубийство? И Карл попросту спьяну разбился, упав с лестницы. Дело встало за вскрытием.

Журналист отправился в камеру по соседству с психологом, не желая дожидаться результатов в допросной.

\- Какой внезапное подселение. - увидев его, Джеймс поднялся с кровати — Ты, что, сбил кого-то машиной?

\- Карл Сандерс обнаружен мертвым.

\- Ебать сей мир! И что? Сердечный приступ? Ты то здесь причем?

\- Задержан для выяснения обстоятельств.

\- Каких?

\- Это не сердечный приступ. Карл Сандерс свернул себе шею. Ну или ему помогли.

\- Кто? Ты? С чего вдруг?

\- Ты здесь психолог, вот и придумай мне повод.

\- Отлично! Блядь. - Джеймс опустился возле разделяющей их решетки. - Иди, сюда. - попросил он.

Морган сел на пол напротив него, и их пальцы переплелись.

\- Где бы ты хотел отдохнуть?

\- Что? Ты в своем уме?

\- Да, вполне. Ну этого Сандерса нахрен. Тебя скоро отпустят, я в этом уверен. А мы с тобой давно не говорили не о чем другом, кроме этого дела. Ну так как? Куда бы ты направился?

\- Не знаю. Может на Майорку. Или Кипр, там вроде теплее. Никогда еще не ездил.

\- Ага, я тоже. Все не досуг было. Учеба на отлично, интересная практика, удачная женитьба, даже содержание под стражей. Много успел, а отдохнуть как другие — нет. Вот, решил, может ты чего присоветуешь.

\- Тогда Кипр. Миллионы англичан, выбирающие его год за годом, не могут сильно заблуждаться.

\- Да уж, где вышла Афродита из пены морской, там и англичанину не плохо будет. Выберусь отсюда, обязательно съезжу. - Его пальцы чуть сжали чужие — Спасибо.

Захват разжался. И они вновь оказались разделены решеткой. Спустя время к камерам подошел Стив.

\- Первые результаты вскрытия готовы. Пока ясно, что смерть наступила около двенадцати. А сам он себе свернул шею или нет, - боюсь этого мы уже не узнаем. С одной стороны, у нас есть твое заявление, что Сандерс хотел признаться. Заключение психолога об их нездоровой связи, так Джеймс? И мы нашли письмо. Так что можем обратится за консультацией к другим специалистам, чтобы исключить предвзятость заинтересованного лица.

Мы проверили звонки. Действительно Карл Сандерс звонил на номер Джеймса в тот день. Отследить звонки остальным сложнее, много времени прошло, да и он мог воспользоваться сторонними номерами. В общем есть крепкие подозрения насчет Сандерса, но с другой стороны - он мертв. И доказать что-либо уже сложно. Да и его влиятельные друзья вряд ли захотят, чтобы мы копались и чернили память о нем. Так что по итогам внутреннего расследования — Карл Сандерс является подозреваемым номер один, а для общественности — Брэдли Джеймс отпущен за недостаточностью улик, все остальное — дело рук маньяка.

\- А что насчет него? - Колин кивнул в сторону Джона.

\- Разберемся. Мы установили, что Кристин Сандерс связывалась с последней жертвой. Видимо, насчет их переезда, о котором говорил Джеймс. Так что, может оказаться, парень действительно не причем. В одном я уверен, больше жертв девушек мы не найдем.


	3. Эпилог

Вечер на Кипре. Вне сезон и почти пустующее побережье. Только занят один из лежаков. Неспешные шаги разбудили задремавшего.  
\- Давно здесь?  
\- Пятый день.  
\- А если бы я не пришел?  
\- То я бы подождал еще — улыбнулся собеседник.  
Колин взял соседний лежак и, подтащив его поближе, уселся рядом.  
\- А теперь объясни мне, что за выкрутасы ты устроил с этим парнем? Сначала просто отлично того подставил, незаметный работник кондитерки с черным выходом на набережную. Да он мог убить, просто выйдя покурить или мешки с мусором вынося, а ты: «Вы взяли не того?» Ты охренел?  
\- Нисколько. - усмехнулся Брэдли - Я вообще-то еще по специальности планирую работать. И что? Я с двумя дипломами проебал маньяка, которого сам консультировал? И к херам вся карьера? Вот уж хуй.  
\- Бля, да ты на всю голову охуевший. - Колин вцепившись в свои волосы, взъерошил их - О карьере он думал! А приговор тебя не ебал?  
\- Да, пустое. У них все равно на меня ничего не было, кроме обвинений Сандерса. Тем более, после того как Джон позаботился о последней жертве.  
\- Кстати, как? Предполагаю, что гипноз? Но на что он сработал?  
\- На фразу: «Королевство на вынос». Моя доставка сделанная в тот день. Еще из-за этого мне требовалось отвести от парня подозрения. Другой спец мог бы обнаружить следы вмешательства в чужой разум.  
\- И как не одна из жертв не разодрала тебе лицо?  
\- Я же уже говорил: крепкие перчатки! - Джеймс широко по рекламному улыбнулся, - Спасут не только от мозолей, но и от царапин жертв. Все очень просто. Когда на улице такой дубняк, мало кто гуляет возле реки, а девушки благосклонно принимают в виде извинения за небольшую задержку заботу о них. Одеваешь им свои перчатки, отмечая как тонки те, что уже на их руках или как замерзли их пальчики. Поправляешь им шарф или накидываешь свой, а потом его затягиваешь. В общем то и все. Забираешь свои вещи и быстро сваливаешь.  
\- Ладно, а меня ты зачем в это втянул?  
\- Ну...- Брэдли чуть замялся, снял тонированные очки и потер переносицу. - Ради тебя все и затеялось.  
\- Что? - Колин подался вперед. — Я не был мотивом. Не лги мне.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Мотив — деньги. Но их я мог получить намного проще. Как только я попал в дом Сандерсов и оценил их взаимоотношения и достаток, они оказались приговорены. Правда, начать я планировал с Карла. Увести у него дочь и мужик бы сорвался. Уж я бы постарался. А затем Кристин по неосторожности могла попасть под машину через год или неделю.  
\- Как всё просто. Тогда почему ты так не поступил?  
\- Тебя бы заинтересовало такое дело?  
\- Нет, конечно, — отмахнулся Колин и завис оглушено. — Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что эти жертвы..  
\- Ну да, - кивок головы, - Они послужили для привлечения твоего внимания. Нужно же мне было чем-то тебя зацепить.  
\- Психопат!  
\- Отнюдь. И вообще это моя прерогатива ставить такие диагнозы.  
\- Но почему я?  
\- Ты классно целуешься.  
\- Не я один.  
\- Может быть, но я запал на тебя.  
\- Четыре трупа! - хмыкнул Колин. - Еще никто не был настолько незаурядно убедителен! А если, серьезно, игнорируя мои мозговыносящие поцелуи? Ты рассчитывал, что я уберу Сандерса?  
\- Нейтрализуешь. - кивнул Брэдли.  
\- А если бы я не смог? Не захотел? Отступился бы? Откуда такая уверенность? Я, что, похож на убийцу? Я все же журналист, а не маньяк! - вскипел Морган как-то отчаянно зло.  
\- А я психолог, — Брэдли протянул ему свою руку и дождавшись вложенной ладони, сжал ее и потащил на себя. Устроив Колина на своих ногах, он снова лег. А его ладони обхватили чужие бедра. — Ты не похож на убийцу, Морган. Но в твоем прошлом, кажется, уже числится такой грешок. Поэтому ты и преследовал других, тешась искуплением. Не оно тебе было нужно, а я. Кто смог оценить все выкрутасы твоей темной души по достоинству. Ты искал равного, и ты его нашел. А Сандерс все равно мешал, ты прекрасно понял все тогда в допросной. Так что не ты бы, так я, выждав время, все равно его убрал. И раз мы заговорили об этом: сколько их было до?  
\- Двое.  
\- Ясно. Предположу, что сам не убивал, но не помешал убиться каждому отдельно. Так? - Брэдли погладил его бедра.  
Колин кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Не буду спрашивать зачем.  
\- Почему? Совсем не интересно?  
\- Потому что все убийства в действительности совершаются либо из-за жадности, либо из-за мести.  
\- Некоторые убивают из-за страха.  
\- Еще одна формы мести. Отыгрываются за то, что кто-то заставил их испытывать страх или уличил их в этом.  
\- И как я подхожу для этой теории?  
\- О! Разумеется, это проявление жадности. Ты вообще жаден до удовольствий и секса, скрытой власти и тайн. Конечно, ты страстно желал получить меня в свое полное распоряжение. И вообще я говорил о сознательных поступках. — рассмеялся Джеймс.  
\- Думаешь, я убил Карла неосознанно?  
\- Уверен в этом.  
\- Да? А я в обратном.  
\- Тогда может сам и ответишь, ради чего ты это сделал?  
\- Ты у нас Гениальный психолог.  
\- Тогда признайся уже, что я твое наваждение. - Джеймс приподнялся.  
\- Да, блять, еще какое! Так виртуозно поиметь всех.  
\- Ну тебе же понравилось? - уточнил Брэдли и поцеловал его в краешек губ.  
\- Так почему? - не сдавался журналист, наслаждаясь полной открытостью между ними и растягивая прелюдию.  
\- Я не люблю делиться. - его бедра сжали еще сильней.  
\- Это я уже заметил, — открыто хохотнул Колин. - Все состояние Сандерсов теперь твое.  
\- Да и оно тоже. - И чужие губы требовательно закрыли его рот.

апрель 2015 


End file.
